Total Pokemon Island!
by HomelessHyena
Summary: Join Genesect and Mewtwo in hosting 30 teenage pokemon! There is a possessed guy, a bush obsessed girl, and the king of Atlantis! Rated T to be safe. Do the poll on my account!
1. Chapter 1

**So… why does this exist? Well… I've found that writing with OC's is hard. Not super hard, mind you. I'm more then up to the challenge. Anyway, as I read the newest episode of Total Skarmory Island, I got the thrilling idea to make my first season of non-fan created TPM! Wait… did I spell that wrong? I mean TPI! I don't have an editor yet…): Anyway, somehow, I've managed to make the most cool, disgusting, weird, and offensive cast ever. No… this is not a copy of my first story, which was the worst story I have ever made. There are a few cast members from that, and we have a brand-new host. We'll find out the answer to this vital question in the first episode, unless I forget. Which I probably will. Anyway, shout out to ANineTailedFox, who is making a TPI, and a poke-survivor, which one of my characters made it in! Actually, the creation is credited to Brooklyn Panda, because we both worked on it together. Anyway, here's the brief overview:** ** _In my TPI, 30 different contestants will compete for 100,000 dollars of cold, hard, cash. Because… I guess only American currency of is use to them. Anyway, they will have to survive crazy challenges, elimination ceremonies, terrible camp food, a sadistic host, and obviously, each other. I don't know why 30 teenagers, no matter how angsty they were would join this show._** _Joe! Just read the f***ing script!_ _ **Jeez! No need to yell! Anyway, the contestants will have a crazy challenge, that is most likely illegal-**_ **That's it! I need to take over again! Joe, you're fired! We have to make people think this is safe! Er… sorry for that interruption. That was my new reader. But I guess I have to do all the work. Anyway, as Joe was saying, they have to compete in *snicker*, safe challenges, that are definitely legal! If their team loses, they have to vote to eliminate someone from the competition. Did I explain everything? No? Good. We'll leave the rest to the underpaid host!**

"Uh… dude, why did we have to get your mom to drive us?" groaned Mewtwo, trying to sit regularly, but in vain due to the cramped conditions. "Yeah… I failed my driving exam last week." Said Genesect, giving a guilty smile. "Do you boys want any chips?" asked a Shaymin (Ground form) who was driving. "No mom." Said Genesect. Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Should we take this rickety bridge to the island?" asked Shaymin. "I mean, the normal bridge is over ther_" Genesect put a hand over his mouth. "No, let's take that way." Said Genesect. "Why?" asked Mewtwo as Shaymin started the car onto the bridge. "It's the quickest route." Said Genesect. Mewtwo nodded. The bridge swayed as the large BUICK rode across it. "Is this safe?" asked Mewtwo. Shaymin opened her mouth, but the bridge cracked from under them. They all screamed, as the car fell into the depths below.

A Murkrow jumped off a very small boat, onto a beach with yellow-ish sand. The boat sped away, as he began to notice no one else was on the beach. "Hello? Hello?!" he screamed. SMASH! A super large anchor dropped onto him. A Breloom wilted at the Murkrow half-buried in the sand. "Are you OK?" she asked. Murkrow groaned in response. The boat reeled up the anchor, and sped away, as Breloom jumped on the beach. "I think I just killed someone…" she said. Murkrow got up, rubbing his head. "Are you OK?" she asked. Murkrow nodded. "Who are you?" he asked, still in a daze. "I am Breloom, and I'm a master bumper-cart rider! I'm here to win the 100k!" said Breloom with a grin. "I'm a Murkrow… and I'm a master card player!" said Murkrow, still dazed. "Where are the hosts?" asked Breloom. "I have no idea…"

"Do you have any 2's?" "Go fish." Said Murkrow. Breloom scowled as she reached into the pile of cards. "Another 3?!" she said, angrily throwing it. Murkrow chuckled. Breloom was about to reach for another card, but the cards were scattered by an approaching horse. Breloom and Murkrow glanced up to see a Treecko wearing a cowboy hat. "Gooday mates'" said Treecko, hopping off the large horse. "You messed up our game." Grumbled Murkrow. Treecko straightened his hat. "Ok, everyone should relax." Said Breloom. "Ok, my name is Tree-ko. And I'm here for TPI, or whatever shit that is. If you haven't already noticed, I'm from Texas." "Yeah I think we've got that. Do you know where the hosts are?" asked Murkrow, picking up his cards. "I literally just got here, mate. You seen them?" asked Treecko. Breloom and Murkrow both shook their heads no. "Well… we'd better make a fire, because it's going to be night soon." Said Treecko, glancing at the sun, which was setting nicely. "Uh… I wish there were bumper carts…" groaned Breloom, walking into the woods to find firewood. Murkrow and Treecko both split up, and the 3 of them were off.

An Electabuzz was standing at the window of a big blimp, which was on auto-pilot. "Auto-pilot, guide the blimp back to our house. This is my stop." Said the Electabuzz, opening a door. "Yeah-ah!" he shouted as he jumped out. As he fell freely, he realized he forgot his parachute. "OH SHI_" he screamed as he dropped. SLAM! He landed on top of Breloom. "OW! Crap!" she said, getting up. Electabuzz rubbed his head. "Sorry. I'm here for_" "TPI. We all are here for that. Have you seen Genesect or Mewtwo?" interrupted Breloom. "No… I thought they were here." Said Electabuzz, continuing to rub his aching head. "Ok… lets go find the other 2." Said Breloom, leading him away.

A small car cut through the forest, hitting many trees. Treecko noticed it, and dived out of the way. "Watch where you're going, asshole!" he shouted. The car, spun around and a Hawlucha with a pair of sunglasses grinned at him. "Where did you come from?!" said Treecko, still pissed. "Well, little dude, there's this bridge, and I drove across it." Said Hawlucha mockingly. There was rustling in the bushes, and Treecko moved in, as to fight, but Hawlucha pulled out a knife. So, you can understand how Breloom and Electabuzz freaked out when they saw him. "Oh sorry! Thought you were some wild animals." Said Hawlucha, pocketing his knife. Breloom sighed, and walked over to Treecko. "Is Murkrow with you?" "No… we split up." Said Treecko. "Ok guys. We're gonna have to set up camp on the beach, after we find one other guy." Said Breloom. "Nope. I'm setting up camp right here. Have fun, lam-o's." said Hawlucha. Electabuzz, Treecko, and Breloom all glanced at each other. "Um… ok. Have fun." Said Breloom, not really caring. Hawlucha flipped them off as they went.

Murkrow whistled as he walked through the forest. RUSTLE, RUSTLE! The bushes shook a bit. Murkrow backed up, a bit scared. A crazy looking Mudkip jumped out. "AHH! Another Hoenn starter!" he said, backing away quicker now. "Don't worry! I won't eat you! I was just pretending to be a bush! Do you think bushes have feelings too? You know, I bet they do! Hi bushy-bushy." Said Mudkip, apparently talking to a bush. "Um… are you here for TPI?" asked Murkrow. "TPI? Yeah. But who cares?! There's a bush!" said Mudkip. Finally, Breloom, Electabuzz, and Treecko burst through the bushes Mudkip was looking through. "NO! BUSHES!" sobbed Mudkip. "Ok, let's make this brief. Treecko, meet Electabuzz. Electabuzz, meet Treecko. Murkrow, meet Electa_" "We get the point." Interrupted Treecko. "Great. Now who's this, Murkrow?" asked Breloom, pointing at Mudkip. "I have no idea… all I know is that she is in TPI, and she likes bushes." Said Murkrow. "I got her." Said Electabuzz, picking her up, while she still sobbed about a bush. "I dislike everyone so much already…" grumbled Treecko as he followed the 4 onto the beach.

As the fire burned, Breloom had a stunning idea. "Let's sing a campfire song!" she said, grinning happily. "I have an idea! Let's not." Said Treecko, glaring at her. "Come on Treecko! What is there to lose?" said Murkrow, rearranging his favorite deck. Treecko slapped them out of his hands, into the fire. In almost slow-mo, Electabuzz dived to catch the cards, however getting set on fire in the process. "AHH!" he screamed, jumping into the water. Across the beach, Mudkip was talking to bushes, for some reason.

When the sky lightened up, the 5 were greeted by Genesect and Mewtwo. "Hey you guys!" said Genesect with a big grin. "Hi! Can we begin now?" said Electabuzz, who was more than anxious to get this thing started. Hawlucha was behind both of them, grinning mockingly to Treecko, as if he knew how much he was tortured by the excessive singing last night. "Actually, we still need 24 more cast members. And here some come now!" said Genesect, pointing to a Charmander, wearing glasses. "Hi… I'm Charmander." He said shyly as he stepped off the boat. "Well… this kid is going to get eaten alive." Said Treecko. "What? My mom said I could win! She also said I was cool and handsome." Said Charmander smugly. Treecko and Hawlucha both snickered. "I hope this kid doesn't die right away…" said Breloom sympathetically. "Don't worry about me! I'm super strong, and have super mad-skills!" said Charmander, flexing his non-existent muscles. "Yes, we get it! Everyone will want you to get out first. Can we continue with the cast now, please?" said Mewtwo. Charmander nodded.

A Lapras swam on its own. "Hey, it's Lapras!" said Genesect, flashing a cheesy smile. Lapras leapt onto shore. "Hi guys! No matter how intense this competition gets, let's remember to thank mother nature!" she said. "Great. A stoned hippy." Said Hawlucha. "Are we supposed to like- consider her as sane?" asked Murkrow. "Another person who likes bushes! YAY!" said Mudkip. "Another girl. Thank god I won't be the only girl on this crazy island!" said Breloom. Charmander shook hands with Lapras, right before Treecko tripped him. Charmander stumbled. "Dude. Not cool." Commented Lapras. "Are you kidding?! That was hilarious!" said Treecko. Charmander got up, groaning. "This cast just keeps giving!" said Mewtwo, grinning.

A Ducklett, wearing a helmet and several pads over her body jumped off a tiny kayak. "Um… hi?" asked Genesect. A bit of grumbling came from inside the helmet. Mewtwo pulled it off. "Oh hi, I'm Ducklett. Can I have my helmet back, be_" A large hole suddenly appeared below her, trapping her about 10 feet underground. Genesect pulled her up. "What I was trying to say was that I have extremely bad luck." She finished. "I'm pretty sure bad luck doesn't exist." Pointed out Charmander. Ducklett tapped him, and he was instantly struck by lightning. "It's so bad, that it sometimes can rub off on other people!" said Ducklett. Everyone jumped back, except Charmander, who fell over. "Ow…" he groaned. "Ok, there's only 1 way to make sure it's safe to stand next to her." Said Breloom, pushing Electabuzz next to her. He slammed into her, causing a lava pool to open up below them. Luckily, Genesect flew over, and got them out of there. Electabuzz curled up in a ball. "Sorry…" said Ducklett, as Mewtwo shoved the helmet back on her. Hawlucha laughed, elbowing Treecko, who secretly felt bad for Electabuzz and Ducklett. However, still trying to keep his cool, he laughed. "Are we almost done yet?" groaned Murkrow, shoving his cards (Ordered by numbers, symbols, and quality) in his fur. "I wish… I'm definitely not getting paid enough for this." Said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo called a 5-minute break, mostly for his sanity, and everyone was allowed to do whatever they wanted. Charmander and Murkrow played Poker, surprisingly uninterrupted. When they finished, they joined Breloom in trying to coax Electabuzz to get up. Treecko held his ears closed as Lapras talked about the environment and such. Eventually he decided it was even better to hang out with the dork squad, down by the dock. Treecko walked over to Breloom and Charmander, who were watching Murkrow pour water over Electabuzz. "Watch this." Treecko said to Breloom, as Charmander glared at him. He snapped his finger, and Electabuzz passed out again. "Wow… thanks." Said Breloom, rolling her eyes. Treecko laughed, and walked away. Charmander glared after him, and noticed a moving bush. "What in the world…" he said, starting to realize that this show wasn't a good idea.

"And… breaks over." Said Mewtwo. 7 campers came back, along with 1 bush. "Hm… where's Hawlucha?" asked Genesect. Hawlucha swerved up in his car, which was stained in deep mud. The car sprayed sand all over his cast members, and the hosts. "Oh, sorry." He said, grinning. Mewtwo wiped all the sand off. A little next to him were 3 contestants, who luckily avoided the sand spray. A Decidueye stepped forward. "Hello loyal scribes. I hope we can all have a fun competition." Then Decidueye pulled out a bow, and aimed it at a rock. The arrow pierced the rock with gut-wrenching accuracy. "Uh… cool?" said Charmander, scared that Decidueye was going to attack him. The only good thing that happened was that the arrow finally got Electabuzz from his dazed state. Hawlucha wrapped his arm around Decidueye. "Let's talk after this…" he whispered. Decidueye nodded.

The next camper was a Kingdra. "Greetings Land-roamers! Warmest welcomes from Atlantis!" he said. "Insane much?" said Treecko. "You all look very nice… except for the electric type! Why, I hate electric types so much, I hope you get out first, you pathetic weakling!" said Kingdra to Electabuzz. "Why you…" started Electabuzz, but Decidueye cut in front of him. "Uh, greetings from Fairytale land. We also wish you warmest welcomes." She said. "That's great!" said Kingdra, smiling. "Fairy-tale land? Is that hell?" asked Treecko. "I think Fairy-Tale land sounds amazing!" said Lapras. "Wait… you're the king of Atlantis?" asked Murkrow. "Why yes! I am the all-mighty Kingdra!" said Kingdra proudly. Murkrow handed him an Index card. "Here, make yourself for my deck of cards! I get every king to do that!" said Murkrow. Kingdra hesitantly began to work on it.

The last one that was waiting with Lugia was Deerling. "OMG! FRIENDS!" she said, hugging Charmander. "OW!" he said, his shoulders going numb from her rib-crushing hug. Charmander fell back, onto Breloom and Kingdra. "I have to text all my other friends about this right now!" she said, pulling out a phone. "No phones allowed." Grumbled Mewtwo, tossing it into the water. Deerling shrugged, and went to annoy Treecko and Hawlucha. "Hey guys! Want to be FREINDSSS?!" she said. Hawlucha and Treecko glanced at each other, then started laughing. "That must mean yes! AMAZING!" said Deerling, walking away.

A boat carrying 3 campers came up. A Kadabra hopped off. "Hey Kadabra!" said Genesect. Kadabra didn't answer. He simply walked over to the beach. "Ooh… Mysterious!" said Murkrow sarcastically. "Not to mention hot!" said Mudkip, dropping her bush leaves. "Wow… crazy girl wants to hang out with mystery man? Good luck." Said Hawlucha. Murkrow pulled Electabuzz, Breloom, and Charmander into a circle. "Ok, theories people! What's this guy's deal?!" asked Breloom. "Perhaps he injured his brain while skydiving." Said Electabuzz. "Only you skydive. Perhaps he just doesn't know how to talk." Said Murkrow. "Have you ever thought that maybe he's just shy?" said Charmander. "Yeah, let's go with that." Said Breloom.

The next camper was a Scyther. "Hello fellow competitors. Before we start, I'd just like to say 1 thing: I will crush every one of you. EVERY LAST ONE." He said, pointing to each contestant. "Well… that's unsettling." Said Deerling, her smile still wide as ever. Scyther then jacked Hawlucha's car, and rode it around the beach. Mewtwo pressed a button, and the car exploded. Luckily, Scyther wasn't injured. Hawlucha's shades fell off. "M-my car! NO!" he screamed, throwing himself on the floor. "Well… you're not going to win, and when I win, I'm not paying for it, so you are out of luck my friend." Said Scyther.

An Ampharos walked off next. "Hello guys." She said, putting her bag down. She saw a Hawlucha crying on the floor, and a Mudkip supposedly talking to a bush. "Is this the right show?" asked Ampharos to Mewtwo. "Sadly, yes." He said, rolling his eyes. "Well… this seems, uh… fun?" she said. "Hi, I'm Charmander." Said Charmander, smiling. "Is everyone crazy here?" asked Ampharos. "I'm pretty sure." Whispered Charmander, glancing at Electabuzz, who was punching a rock, Murkrow, who was collecting Kingdra's card, and Breloom, who was watching Kadabra. "Again, is there anyone sane?!" she asked. Charmander shook his head. "Well… I'm starting to see how low-budget this TPI is." Said Ampharos. "Yep… welcome to my world." Said Mewtwo.

"Ok, is this 15? Yes? Ok, this is Team Genesect!" said Genesect, pointing to all the contestants. "We're a team?!" said Hawlucha, glaring at Charmander. "Yep, let me give you the tour!" said Genesect, smiling.

 **"This is the confessional! This is the only important thing really. When everyone gets here, we'll show you guys the rest of the island! Anyway, here is where you can tell your deepest secrets without anyone knowing!" said Genesect.**

 **"Ha… everyone thinks that I'm just a harmless Murkrow. Well… we'll see if they still think that when I show them the truth." Said Murkrow, smiling wildly.**

 **"I'm going to see if Electabuzz, Murkrow, and Charmander want to make an alliance." Said Breloom.**

 **"I don't really trust that Hawlucha. Maybe I can get him out eventually." Said Treecko thoughtfully.**

 **"Why am I on the same team as that Ducklett? We're going to lose every challenge! And don't even get me started on that Atlantis nut!" said Electabuzz, crossing his arms.**

 **"That Scyther destroyed my car! He has to pay! Other than him, I'd love to get rid of Charmander and Mudkip. They are both so useless!" said Hawlucha, still fuming.**

 **"I'm with Lapras! She loves bushes too! BUSHES ARE AMAZING!" said Mudkip.**

 **"About 30 minutes in, and I'm already labeled as a geek! I'll show everyone that I am more than a nerd who stays up late watching Dragon Ball-Z reruns! Even though that's what I do…" said Charmander sadly.**

 **"Everyone seems to care mildly about the environment, except for Hawlucha! I already hate that guy!" said Lapras.**

 **"I guess I'm gonna get out first…" sighed Ducklett.**

 **"I think Hawlucha wants to make some sort of alliance. Honestly, I'm good with that, unless we get to the top 3. When we get there, I need to crush him." Said Decidueye.**

 **"Everyone is nice here, especially Decidueye. However, that Electabuzz is not. He will lose. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I am going to make his life hell." Said Kingdra.**

 **"OMG! I LOVE EVERYONE!" shouted Deerling. Charmander walked in. "Really, in all-caps?" he said. "YEAH! DON'T YOU THINKS CAPS ARE AWESOME!?" asked Deerling. "I'm sorry I asked." Said Charmander, leaving.**

 **Kadabra stared at the camera, before making a peace sign, and smiling.**

 **"I don't feel bad for destroying that goon's car at all! In fact, I am very happy about it!" said Scyther. "YOU DESTROYED MY CAR!" shouted Hawlucha from outside the door. Scyther fell over, into a sink.**

 **"Everyone is insane… but I need this money for my sick grandma." Said Ampharos.**

 _Team Genesect (All my OC's)_

 _Murkrow- The Master Card Player_

 _Breloom- The Bumper Kart Rider_

 _Treecko- The Rowdy Cowboy_

 _Electabuzz- The Daredevil_

 _Hawlucha- The Bad-Ass_

 _Mudkip- The Bush Obsessed Maniac_

 _Charmander- The Geek_

 _Lapras- The Hippie_

 _Ducklett- The Unlucky_

 _Decidueye- The Archer_

 _Kingdra- The King of Atlantis_

 _Deerling- The Fangirl_

 _Kadabra- The Mystery Man_

 _Scyther- The Ass-Hole_

 _Ampharos- The Insane (You'll see…)_

"Ok, we only need 15 more. Mewtwo, I'll handle this team for right now with some team-building exercises. Can you meet and greet the other 15?" asked Genesect. "I guess…" said Mewtwo. "Great! Team Genesect, follow me." Said Genesect, leading them into the forest. Almost immediately, a Chingling wearing gloves appeared at the dock. "Let me guess, apparition?" asked Mewtwo. "No… Dialga teleported me." Said Chingling. A spider crawled from the underside of the deck. "EEK! A SPIDER! I'M ALLERGIC!" said Chingling, jumping on Mewtwo's back. "Oh, you're a germaphobe too? That's perfect." Said Mewtwo, throwing Chingling off his back. "Ok, you'll be on team Mewtwo." He said. Chingling nodded, hopping away from the spider.

"Ok our first team-building activity is an ice breaker. Tell one thing about yourself that no one knows." Said Genesect. "I dislike all of you." Said Scyther. "I said something about you, Scyther." Said Genesect. "Ok, I personally dislike all of you." Said Scyther. "Good enough." Said an exasperated Genesect. "I'm actually a pro curler." Said Charmander proudly. Hawlucha broke out laughing. "Sorry, but a professional curler? Jesus man, you are so dorky. Anyway, my icebreaker is: I have very good lawyers." Said Hawlucha to Scyther. Scyther gulped. "Ok, I wear sunscreen, which sadly stops our sun's rays." Said Lapras guiltily. "Hate to say this, but everyone wears sunscreen." Said Breloom. "OUR SUN IS GOING TO DIE!" sobbed Lapras. "I'll go for me and Kadabra, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't talk. Ok, Kadabra has most likely killed 27 peo_" Treecko was interrupted by Kadabra, whacking him in the head with a spoon. He whispered something in Mudkip's ears. "He says: Take that." Said Mudkip.

 **"Ok Kadabra. You want to get ugly? That's just great. Let's get ugly!" said Treecko, showing off his fists.**

Treecko tried to punch Kadabra, but missed. Kadabra tackled him. Treecko punched him in the face. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted Hawlucha. Genesect pulled them apart. "Ok, our ice breaker is done." He said. As they were walking back to the cabins, Hawlucha pulled Decidueye and Kadabra into the woods. "Ok, what do you guys to say to an alliance?" asked Hawlucha. Kadabra nodded, as Decidueye thought it over. "You know what, that sounds great." She said. "Perfect." Said Hawlucha.

 **"Hm… that was easy. I'm planning on keeping this alliance until the top 9. However, if Kadabra goes crazy like that again, me and Decidueye are going to have to get rid of him." Said Hawlucha.**

 **"I'M SO HAPPY THAT MY FRIENDS HAWLUCHA AND TREECKO ARE PART OF MY TEAM! I WONDER IF THEY WANT TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE!" said Deerling hopefully.**

 **"I'm going to have to get rid of Hawlucha…" whispered Kadabra.**

Chingling was still waiting for another contestant. Finally, there was a Purrloin who jumped off a boat. "Hi… welcome to TPI." Said Mewtwo. Purrloin grabbed his phone quickly. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" screamed Mewtwo, chasing her into the woods. "Uh… what just happened?" asked Chingling to himself. Purrloin finally tripped, and Mewtwo took his phone back. He then threw Purrloin at Chingling, who missed the catch by far. "Oh, my god! Are you OK?" asked Chingling. "Yeah… once I have this." Said Purrloin, stealing one of Chingling's gloves. "AAH! My hand is exposed!" screamed Chingling, shaking his hand wildly. "Damn… is this seriously my team?!" asked Mewtwo.

 **"Time to make my move!" said Breloom excitedly.**

 **"I'm going to show the entire world that I'm not just some germaphobe! I'm going to get over my fear!" said Chingling. "But still… my hand is exposed! WAAH!" he screamed, shaking his hand again.**

"Electabuzz, Charmander, Murkrow." Said Breloom, gesturing for them to follow her. "Alliance?" she asked them all. "Sure… sounds cool." Said Electabuzz. "Great! That'll help our chances!" said Charmander. Murkrow pulled out some tarot cards. "Ok… sure." He said, putting them back in his pocket.

 **"Hm… maybe being part of the dork squad wasn't such a bad move!" said Charmander, happily.**

 **"Yes! My first alliance! Now I just need to convince them to get rid of Ducklett!" said Electabuzz.**

Purrloin sat a distance away from Chingling and Mewtwo. However, she was the one who saw 2 Basculins fighting viciously. "Guys! Look at this!" she shouted. Mewtwo walked over and saw them. "So… should we help?" asked Purrloin. Mewtwo snickered. "No way! Let's see how this turns out!" he said. In about 10 minutes, the 2 Basculins finally got onto shore. "Ok, what should we call you guys?" asked Mewtwo. "You can call me Victorious, because I always win against this boy." Said the Red Basculin. "Call me Honour, because I always honorably beat this girl." Said the Blue Basculin. "Great. Honour and Victorious, welcome to team Mewtwo." Said Mewtwo, not really caring. "Wait… we're on the same team?!" asked Honour. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Honour and Victorious.

 **"Why?! I could've been on any other team! ANY OTHER!" screamed Victorious.**

 **"How is this possible?! In my audition tape, I said very clearly not to put me on the same team as her!" screamed Honour.**

As everyone was setting down their stuff in the Genesects cabin, Genesect screamed for everyone to come out. "Uh… can anyone help Ducklett?" he asked, pointing to her, tied to a tree by vines. "How is that even possible?!" asked Charmander. "Don't you see?! Mother nature is angry at us!" said Lapras. "I'm pretty sure that's not the case." Said Treecko. "Ok… who's going to help her?" asked Electabuzz. Everyone was looking at him. "Oh, come on!" he groaned

 **"Everyone thinks that I have to do everything, and it isn't fair! Do you notice how no one asks Scyther or Hawlucha to do anything?!" Said Electabuzz.**

Electabuzz grudgingly climbed up the tree. "I'm so sorry!" said Ducklett. Electabuzz grunted in response. He finally cut her down, and she fell into Kingdra and Decidueye.

 **"That electric type has purposely injured me! What is that guy's problem?!" said Kingdra.**

The next boat held a Fennekin and a Gligar. "Hello. I hope you have my contracts to let you know that I will have premium meals." Said Gligar smugly. "Ask Genesect." Said Mewtwo, reading a newspaper. "Hello teammates! I will be as so kind to let you know: I will lead you to victory!" said Gligar. "What do you think she's on?" asked Honour to Chingling. "Probably coke." Said Chingling. "Definitely." Said Honour, tiredly. A Fennekin jumped off next. "Hi, I'm Mewtwo. Welcome to TPI. This is your team." Said Mewtwo, not even looking up from his paper. "What?! No way! I won't accept this!" said Fennekin, shaking her head. "Why? Are we a bad team?" said Victorious. "Uh… yeah. You guys all suck." Fennekin said snottily. "Well… I can see that our team has spirit." Said Honour sarcastically.

 **"On our team… I've found that the only real person that I can trust so far is Chingling. Fennekin sounds annoying, sure. But Victorious? SHE HAS TO GO!" said Honour.**

 **"I just texted Genesect… and he didn't get my contract! And he refused to tell me why there is a robber on my team! DO THESE HOSTS CARE AT ALL?!" said Gligar.**

"Ok team! It's time for another coordination challenge!" said Genesect. The 15 groaned, and walked out of the cabins. "Ok, I set up an obstacle course! You have to be tied to 2 other people, and navigate it. The last 3 here has to clean the cabins." Said Genesect cheerfully. "Wow! That's great!" said Hawlucha sarcastically. Genesect strapped Hawlucha to Treecko and Deerling. "OMG! I GET TO GO WITH MY BEST FRIENDS!" shouted Deerling in Treecko's ear.

 **Treecko was rubbing his ear. "If I'm deaf… I'm suing that Deerling!" he snarled angrily.**

Decidueye was strapped to Kadabra and Mudkip. "Ok, we can all run fast, right?" asked Decidueye. Kadabra nodded. Mudkip stared off into space. "I'll carry her." Sighed Decidueye.

 **"I will do anything to win. However, if I have to clean these cabins… and if I'm not on my A-Game in the first challenge? Then it's going to be lights-out for Mudkip." Said Decidueye.**

Electabuzz was strapped to Ducklett and Kingdra. "Great…" Electabuzz said through clenched teeth.

 **"Great… just great. Everyone I hate." Said Electabuzz, crossing his arms.**

Breloom was strapped to Scyther and Ampharos. "Ok. I haven't met you two yet…" "You'll wish you never did!" said Scyther. "Oh, shut up!" said Ampharos.

 **"Well… some people are crazier than others." Said Breloom.**

 **"Scyther… what a jerk. I'm pretty sure everyone saw him singing karaoke in the cabins." Said Ampharos.**

Murkrow, Charmander, and Lapras were all strapped together as well. "Ok guys. We are like the best team here! What should our catchphrase be?" asked Murkrow. "Mother-Nature!" "HIYA!" said Lapras and Charmander. "Ok, Mother-Nature it is!" said Murkrow, trying his hardest to smile.

 **"STUPID! UGH! I hate both of those goons!" said Murkrow angrily.**

The camera panned back to Mewtwo's beach, where the 5 campers who were waiting were asleep. Finally, another boat came. "Ok, wake up!" said Mewtwo. Chingling got up, shaking his head. "Ooh… more teammates." He said sarcastically. A Magby hopped off. He screamed suddenly. "What's wrong?!" said Chingling. "S-sand! It's one of my phobias!" "Oh S***! I forgot that sand has germs!" said Chingling, climbing a tree. Magby jumped around crazily, before he collapsed on the floor, on top of Purrloin. "Ahh! Whazza…" Purrloin fell back asleep. Honour pushed Magby off of her, before waiting to meet the next contestant. A fin slid through the water. Magby, who had woken up a few seconds ago, noticed it first. "S-SHARK!" he screamed, climbing the tree too. Finally, a Smeargle hopped out of the water, sporting a shark-costume. "What the f***?!" said Gligar. "That's right! There's no shark! It's just me, Smeargle!" said Smeargle, grinning. "A shark is on my team? Well… maybe we can still beat Genesect!" said Mewtwo, now smiling.

 **"So, here's the deal. Me and Genesect made a bet. We would both make teams, and if the winner of the season was on our team… the other person would have to wear a costume until Thanksgiving… which is a long time!" said Mewtwo.**

 **"A shark? And Mewtwo is happy about this? WTF?!" said Gligar.**

"Ok, start!" said Genesect. The trios started the course on a tire course. Treecko leapt over several easily, but Hawlucha was having trouble, as a turtle was gnawing on his foot. "Oh yeah… did I mention that these tires are booby-trapped? Have fun!" said Genesect. Decidueye was carrying Mudkip, and Kadabra was in close pursuit. However, the next tire contained luscious bushes. Mudkip jumped into the tire, pulling Kadabra and Decidueye along with her. "Come on you weak electric type! We're in last!" said Kingdra, who was ahead of Electabuzz. "Shut up! I'm coming!" said Electabuzz, hopping over another tire. The next tire contained wet cement, and Electabuzz's foot got stuck in it. "Uh… guys? We've got a problem." Said Electabuzz, tugging on his foot. Treecko was covered in wet sand by the next tire, leaving Deerling to lead them. "DON'T WORRY FRIENDS! I WILL LEAD YOU TO VICTORY!" said Deerling happily. The next tire she stepped into was a pit. She instantly fell in, and the tether between the 3 were broken. "Come on guys! We're almost there!" said Ampharos. "I did everything." Said Scyther smugly. The next tire was hurling coconuts, and it hit Scyther in the face. "Wow. This tire is smarter then you." Said Ampharos, grinning. "Oh, Shut up." Said Scyther, rubbing his face. Ampharos pulled Breloom and Scyther past the tires. "Ok, Ampharos, Breloom, and Scyther have the early lead! The other teams need to hurry up!" said Genesect. Charmander stumbled into a tire, which was throwing coconuts. "I think he's stuck!" said Murkrow. Lapras picked up the tire, and they all kept running.

 **"I think Deerling is dead… Oops." Said Hawlucha.**

 **"Mudkip did exactly what I thought she was going to do! She needs to go!" said Decidueye.**

 **"I think my nose is broken…" said Charmander.**

The camera once again panned to Mewtwo's team. There were 3 competitors standing in the sand. The first one was a Bulbasaur, who was holding a baseball bat. "Hello team! My name is Bulbasaur, and I can be known as the best Baseball player in history!" said Bulbasaur, grinning. "Ok, swing for us." Said Honour excitedly. Bulbasaur swung, and the bat hit him in the face. "Y-yeah. That was on purpose." Said Bulbasaur. "Ugh… Baseball sucks!" said Fennekin. "Ok… welcome to our team…" mumbled Mewtwo.

 **"This kid isn't for real, right? He's just a joke, right?" asked Gligar.**

 **"I really hope he keeps that baseball bat clean…" shuddered Chingling.**

 **"Maybe I could use this kid as an alliance member? Other than that, he's useless." Said Victorious.**

The next contestant was a Shinx, playing on her 3DS. "Um hello? Hello?" said Gligar. "SHINX!" said Mewtwo. Shinx paused her game. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm going to have to confiscate that." Said Mewtwo, taking the game. Shinx shrugged, and tapped random things with his fingers. "Hi, I'm Honour. Go Blue." Honour whispered the last thing to Shinx. "Why hello! My name is Victorious! Go Red." Said Victorious. "Hey, I called dibs on this kid!" said Honour. "What?! I saw him first!" said Victorious. The 2 started fighting again, much to Shinxs amusement.

 **"Our team isn't going to do very good if 2 of the campers are constantly fighting! I need to break them up somehow…" said Smeargle.**

 **Shinx pulled out a second 3DS, and began playing it. Purrloins hand reached for it, but Shinx smacked her hand out of the way.**

The last contestant was a Seviper. "HA! I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU PERISH!" he said maniacally. "Why are you wearing a kitten bow tie then?" asked Victorious. Seviper glanced down, and pulled the tie off with his mouth. "As I was saying… I WILL TAKE YOUR SOULS!" said Seviper, as lightning flashed behind him. "It's not even raining!" said Gligar. "What… yes, it is! Stop interrupting me from me evil speech! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" screamed Seviper. Everyone slowly backed away. "Ok, that means we only need 4 more members, and then we can start todays challenge." Said Mewtwo. "We're having a challenge today? It's the first day though!" said Fennekin. "Too bad." Said Mewtwo.

 **"Just wow… a challenge on the first day? I don't know half the people on this team!" said Honour.**

"OOF!" Kadabra and Decidueye both hit concrete floor. "What the… I thought there were bushes down here!" said Decidueye. "Oh, my god…" she said, looking at the giant pile of crystals down in the caverns with them. "Where's Mudkip?" asked Kadabra in his coarse voice. "I have no idea, friend." Said Decidueye, getting up. "Mudkip! MUDKIP!" she screamed. Suddenly, there was a rumbling above them. "THE CAVE IS FALLING!" screamed Kadabra.

 **"Yeah… I went a bit overboard." Said Kadabra.**

 **"What did Mudkip get us into?" said Decidueye.**

"Deerling?" asked Treecko, looking down into the tire. "Nothing…" said Hawlucha. "Let's go. I'm sure Genesect will get her out of there eventually." Said Treecko. They both kept running.

 **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY LEFT ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" said Deerling sadly.**

"Don't worry Electabuzz… this won't hurt at all." Said Kingdra, pulling out a hammer. "WHAT?!" screamed Electabuzz, trying to pull his foot out. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck Kingdra, and he dropped the hammer. "That gets you some major points, duck." Said Electabuzz, cracking the cement with the hammer.

 **"I told you that electricity was evil!" said Kingdra.**

Lapras finally pulled Charmander out, revealing a swollen nose. "But Mom… Goku is on…" said Charmander, in a daze. "Ok, I'll take the lead." Said Murkrow, starting the next obstacle, which was monkey bars, over water with wires in it. "Wait! Let's just use the water!" said Lapras, wading in. Murkrow and Charmander struggled to stay on the shore. "Why in the world would we use the water?!" said Murkrow, starting to be dragged towards the water. "It's sustainably better for the environment." Said Lapras, finally succeeding in pulling Murkrow and Charmander in. ZAP! They were both electrocuted harshly.

 **"Good job Lapras. You've just earned a spot in my book of people I need to eliminate." Said Murkrow angrily.**

As Breloom was climbing, Ampharos and Scyther were still arguing. "Me and Breloom have carried you practically this entire challenge!" said Ampharos. "Are you kidding? I've flew the entire time!" said Scyther. "I think it's just a metaphor, Scyther." Said Breloom as she rolled her eyes. "Well, stop making up things, and actually go!" said Scyther. Ampharos kicked him, and he fell into the electrocuted water. However, the tether dragged Ampharos and Breloom in as well.

 **"Technically, that was Ampharos's fault." Said Scyther.**

 **"Stupid Scyther! What does he even do except brag and complain?!" said Ampharos.**

The last 4 members of Team Mewtwo were finally there. The first one was a Sneasel. "Hello boys. And girls. I'm here from NYC, where I'm part of a street gang. Yep, a major gang. If you gents eliminate me first… let's just say, we'll find you. And it won't be pretty." Said Sneasel, showing off a claw. Magby almost passed out. "Ok, let's not scare the baby here." Said Gligar. "What? I'm not a baby!" said Magby. "I wasn't talking about you." Said Gligar, gesturing to Seviper, who was shaking. "Huh? No way, I'm not scared! It's just cold!" said Seviper. "Oh… that might be my fault." Said a Snorunt sadly, walking towards his new team. "Ok, I'm Snorunt, and I am an illusionist." Said Snorunt. "Well… that's a little bland." Said Fennekin. Suddenly, many copies of Arceus surrounded the beach. Everyone screamed, until Snorunt moved his hand, and the copies disappeared. "Does that still seem bland?" asked Snorunt smugly. Fennekin shook her head. "That's what I thought."

The next contestant was a Lurantis. "Hi everyone." She said shyly. "Oh, my gosh. Someone sane!" said Gligar. "I'm sane." Said Seviper. "Shut up. Hi, I'm Gligar. I hope we can be friends and eliminate all these crazies." Said Gligar. "Oh… I don't know. We can be friends, maybe." Said Lurantis, glancing at Chingling and Honour. "That's great." Said Gligar, grinning. The last contestant was a Luxio. He seemed really pale, and had red eyes. "Uh… hi?" said Victorious. "HIHihihiuhihi" said Luxio, laughing crazily. "Well… that's great. This is team Mewtwo." Said Mewtwo. "Couldn't you have thought of an adjective?" asked Lurantis. "No. Ok, everyone to the confessionals, while I find Genesect." Said Mewtwo.

 **"My team is awesome! This island seems pretty cool, and everyone is nice." Said Chingling.**

 **The camera showed static, most likely because Purrloin stole it.**

 **"Wow… everything seems good right now. The only 2 campers that I dislike right now is Gligar and Victorious." Said Honour.**

 **"I WON'T REST UNTIL HONOUR IS GONE!" said Victorious angrily.**

 **"Why won't anyone answer my questions?! Half of my team is completely insane!" said Gligar.**

 **"This camp sucks. I hate everyone here. If you're reading this, I probably will hate you too." Said Fennekin, unaware that she just broke the 4** **th** **wall.**

 **"Everything is so scary here… mom… if you are watching this… send help!" said Magby.**

 **"So far, I like my team. I really do. But I see 2 campers constantly fighting. Either they're going to have to stop, or one of them is going to get chomped! You know, because I'm a shark?" said Smeargle, laughing at his own joke.**

 **"I don't think everyone is taking me seriously. I'm really trying here." Said Bulbasaur worriedly.**

 **"Yeah… I'm a pro video-game player. I'm here to show everyone that the stereotype that video-gamers are just losers that live in their parents absents, is wrong! I live in my parent's attic!" said Shinx, before returning his eyes to his 3DS.**

 **"THAT GLIGAR HAS TO GO! I AM PURE EVIL, BUT SHE REFUSES TO ACCEPT THAT!" screamed Seviper angrily.**

 **"I think everyone got my message. Except for that Gligar. But… she will." Said Sneasel crazily.**

 **"I don't want to have to use my illusions for my benefit, but I will if I have to." Said Snorunt.**

 **"Well… in the few minutes I've been here, I've talked to Gligar. I think I would like to get to know Chingling and Honour. They seem very nice." Said Lurantis.**

 **"Ha ha! This new body is amazing!" said Luxio, strangely.**

 _Team Mewtwo: (All my OC's.)_

 _Chingling- The Germaphobe_

 _Purrloin- The Thief_

 _Blue Basculin (Honour)- The Blue Enemy_

 _Red Basculin (Victorious)- The Red Enemy_

 _Gligar- The Lawyer_

 _Fennekin- The Spoiled Brat_

 _Magby- The Scaredy-Cat_

 _Smeargle- The Wannabe Shark_

 _Bulbasaur- The Dork_

 _Shinx- The Video-Game Addict_

 _Seviper- The Evil Wannabe_

 _Sneasel- The Gangster_

 _Snorunt- The Illusionist_

 _Lurantis- The Geek (Well… I'm not that creative)_

 _Luxio- The Possessed_

Mewtwo moved his hands above his head, and suddenly everyone from Team Genesect (Including Genesect) was on the beach. Deerling was covered in leeches, while Mudkip was covered in red spots, most likely from leeches. Several of the teammates were tethered together. "What the…" said Gligar. "Hi campers! I'm Genesect, your other host!" said Genesect. "Ok, that's the other team. You're supposed to hate them and stuff. That's everything. Can we start the challenge?" said Mewtwo. "Yes… teleport them to where it is." Said Genesect. "Excuse me, what?!" said Lurantis. Purple orbs were made around all the contestants, and they were transported to another island.

They were all scattered in different directions. "GREETINGS CAMPERS! WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! ME AND MEWTWO HAVE CREATED THIS GINORMOUS MAZE! SO, OBVIOUSLY, THE CHALLENGE IS TO GET TO THE CENTER! THE FIRST TEAM WITH ALL ITS MEMBERS IN THE CENTER WIN! THE LOSERS HAVE TO GET RID OF A MEMBER IN ELIMINATION!" Came Genesects voice over a loud speaker in the center.

"MAZES?! OUT OF EVERYTHING! I SUCK AT MAZES!" said Kingdra. Kingdra hovered towards the first fork in the path. _Er… right? No, no! That'd be too obvious! Left? AHHH! WHY A MAZE!_ He thought. Kingdra suddenly had a great idea. "I'll just cut right through the middle." He said. He used Dragon Rage on the bush wall, but it bounced back and hit him in the face. _Actually… I'm going to take a tiny break…_ He thought, before he passed out.

 _Decidueye… come in. Decidueye!_ Decidueye screamed. "Who's talking to me?!" she said, evidently scared. _It's me, Kadabra._ _ **And me, Hawlucha. You can just think something, and we'll hear it!**_ Decidueye nodded. _Where are you 2 in the maze?_ She asked. _I'm by a corner or something. Mudkip is near me, I can hear her freaking out about bushes._ _Do me a favor, Kadabra._ _Yes?_ _Make sure that Mudkip doesn't make it to the finish. She's getting out tonight._

"He-Hello?!" screamed Chingling, keeping his distance from the germ-ridden bushes. "Chingling?!" came Lurantis's voice from across the bushes. "Lurantis?! My area is completely boxed off!" said Chingling. He wasn't lying. He was completely trapped in bushes. "Move aside!" commanded Lurantis. "Wh_" Lurantis cut through the bushes with her scythes. However, Scyther did the same on the other side. "Well… this is awkward… DON'T KILL ME!" said Chingling, noticing how dirty Scyther's scythes were. "Don't worry… I'd get sued." Said Scyther. "Beautiful. How about we work together, so we can all make it?" asked Lurantis. "Fine… just make sure that we don't run into Ampharos." Said Scyther. "Perfect! Let's go." Said Lurantis, cutting through the front wall of Chinglings area.

 **"The only reason I'm hanging out with those twerps is because they could help me win, or I could sabotage them. And… Lurantis is pretty." Said Scyther, blushing.**

 **"I'm worried about Decidueye. Why does she want me to sabotage Mudkip? Is she still upset about the team-building challenge? We didn't even get to finish that!" said Kadabra.**

 **Well… this is part 1. I'm super excited about posting this, and the challenge is pretty long. I'm gonna finish it next chapter. Anyway, leave in the reviews: Who is your favorite contestant? Which contestant should be eliminated first? Do you like Genesect or Mewtwo better? Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Hyenaboy XD**

 **(S***, I've been influenced by May!)**


	2. AMAZEING! WHY AM I BAD AT JOKES!

**Ok, I've switched to Script format… I think that's what this is called. I honestly have no idea. Anyway, we have episode 2!**

The camera panned back to the giant maze, where Genesect and Mewtwo were standing in the middle. "GO TEAM!" shouted Genesect, who was wearing pom-poms.

"Woo… Go team." Said Mewtwo less enthusiastically, without pom-poms. "Seriously, are the pom-poms needed?" he asked Genesect.

"Are you kidding?! Pom-poms are always needed!" said Genesect, pulling out 2 more from his duffel bag, Mewtwo sighed.

OOO

This challenge was absolutely perfect for Electabuzz. He has claustrophobia. Anyway, Electabuzz was walking, making sure not to touch any walls, when he ran into Ducklett.

"Perfect. It's you." Said Electabuzz, glaring into her skull.

"Sorry… do you want to work together?" asked Ducklett, trying to put on a cheery smile.

"Not necessarily. How about at the next turn we split up?" Said Electabuzz, still looking angry.

"Ok, at least that's better than nothing." Said Ducklett, beginning to follow Electabuzz.

OOO

" **Well… let's just say that Electabuzz has a slight dislike against me. I don't know why though…" said Ducklett, deep in thought.**

OOO

Bulbasaur had found Luxio and Sneasel. "Ok, let's work together today." Said Bulbasaur.

"Ok, that sounds cool." Said Sneasel, nodding.

Luxio looked at them for a second, before going into insane laughter. "S-sure." He said, smiling wildly.

"Perfect. Let's go." Said Bulbasaur, starting to lead them.

OOO

" **I'm curious what Luxio's deal is. He sounds insane, but I feel like there is more to that, honestly." Said Bulbasaur.**

" **Looks like I've got a gang of my own, here. Take that Tony!" said Sneasel proudly.**

OOO

Kadabra peered over in Mudkip's section, where she was yet again talking to bushes. "Mudkip! Let's work together!" he said, smiling. Mudkip grinned.

"Kadabra! That sounds great!" said Mudkip, seeming to show early signs of love.

"O-Oh, Ok. Let's go." Said Kadabra, beginning to regret working with Decidueye. He led her to the first fork. "Ok, left, or right?" he asked.

OOO

" **How can I betray Mudkip?! Look at her cute face." Said Kadabra still rethinking Decidueye's request.**

" **I've never noticed how handsome Kadabra is! He's almost as cute as bushies!" said Mudkip dreamily.**

OOO

"Great… we need to tell Genesect that this area is destroyed…" said Lurantis, as she looked into a deep pit.

"We can just say it was the handiwork of Hawlucha, and we'll be done here." Said Scyther. Chingling was too shocked by the depth of the hole to speak.

Scyther and Lurantis left, but Chingling was still staring into it. Suddenly, a tentacle rose from the pit and grabbed Chingling, and yanked him down.

"Where's Chingling?" asked Lurantis, concerned as she found out that he wasn't with them.

Scyther looked confused. "I thought he was following us." He said, coolly.

"You don't think he's planning to sabotage us… right?" said Lurantis, suddenly worried.

"Well… an 8-inch germaphobe isn't that threatening. I'll protect you." Said Scyther.

"Thank you…" said Lurantis, smiling at Scyther. Scyther suddenly looked very surprised.

OOO

" **Is this called… BEING NICE?! I'm being nice?! What's happening to me?!" said Scyther, looking disgusted.**

" **Scyther has been so nice in the time I've known him. I'm really worried about Chingling though…" said Lurantis, still thinking about her friend.**

OOO

People would call Shinx "Dumb", or "Irresponsible". However, if they saw his plan for this challenge, maybe they would've changed their minds. Shinx had immediately pulled out his 3DS, and used the built-in GPS setting in it. Well… this would've worked if his 3DS hadn't died

"SHIT!" He screamed, putting his 3DS away. Now, Shinx had to face his greatest fear… the real world. Dun-Dun-DUN!

OOO

" **Nooo… I knew I should've brought my portable charger!" sobbed Shinx.**

OOO

As Decidueye was traversing the maze, she ran into Hawlucha. "Hey, what's up?" asked Hawlucha.

"Nothing really. Have you seen Kadabra or Mudkip?" asked Decidueye, a special flare of hate flaring into her eyes as she said Mudkip's name.

Hawlucha seemed to notice the flare, and said "Nope. But I'm sure Kadabra is handling it just fine. I mean, we don't want to kill her, do we?". Decidueye grinned quite evilly. "Well… we can't kill her… yet. If you really want to, we have to keep her around for a while."

"Then who do you suggest eliminating then?" asked Decidueye, still flaring hate.

"Well… maybe Kadabra. Listen, we can't really trust him. He almost killed Treecko, and he never talks." Said Hawlucha.

"If it will bring more pain to Mudkip, sure. JUST MAKE SURE SHE FEELS PAIN!" Said Decidueye.

OOO

" **Jesus. I'm Ok with a good sabotage, but does she seriously want to kill Mudkip?! I don't know how stable my alliance is…" Said Hawlucha. "In Monarchies, is this how archers react to anger?!" he added.**

" **She almost got me and Kadabra killed! BECAUSE OF F***ING BUSHES! She is an insult to this team, and everyone on it. Genesect should be very glad when she's gone. Even if it's tonight, or the next ceremony… she's never going to win." Said Decidueye.**

" **I absolutely love my team! Especially Kadabra!" said Mudkip, grinning.**

OOO

Honour turned right, to run into Smeargle. "Hey, what's up?" asked Honour.

"The sky. Let's focus on the challenge, please." Said Smeargle.

Honour rolled his eyes. "Fine, Ms. Shark. Let's go. Have you seen anyone else?" he asked.

"No. Let's just hope we don't run into_" Victorious turned the corner.

"Oh. It's you, the weakest link of our team." Said Victorious, glancing at Honour.

"Why you…"" said Honour, beginning to chase her.

"Guys, wait up!" shouted Smeargle, chasing after them as well.

OOO

" **Well… if worse comes to worst, I'd say ditching Honour. He hangs out with Chingling a lot, and I don't think he could be trusted…" said Smeargle.**

" **Ooh… Honour is getting out soon!" grinned Victorious as she eavesdropped Smeargle's confession.**

OOO

Luxio and Bulbasaur rounded the next turn, as Sneasel seemed to glance down another path. "Jesus…" he said, beginning to walk down it.

Sneasel glanced into a giant pile of tar. "What in the world… why the f*** is this here?" he said. The tar was bubbling, and it seemed as if bones were sticking out of it.

"SNEASEL! Come on! We can't come in last!" shouted Bulbasaur from on the other side of a wall.

"Um… OK! I'm coming!" Said Sneasel. He took one last look at the tar, before running off to meet his friends.

OOO

" **Why the hell is there tar in the middle of the maze?" Said Sneasel, wondering if Genesect and Mewtwo were trying to kill them.**

OOO

As soon as Breloom landed, she was able to find Charmander and Murkrow. "Ok. If we are to complete this maze, we must work together." She said to the two.

"But if we split up, we'll cover more ground." Said Murkrow. Charmander looked confused.

"Wait… but wouldn't it be safer if we just went together?" asked Charmander, seeming scared.

"Don't worry Charmander. I'll go with you so you don't get beat up by Treecko and Hawlucha." Said Murkrow. Charmander sighed in relief.

"Ok, just scream if you found something." Said Murkrow. Breloom nodded, then walked off. Murkrow and Charmander headed the other way.

OOO

" **Poor, poor Charmander… I hope nothing happens to him…" said Murkrow.**

" **My alliance is awesome! We all seem to get along so well." Said Breloom happily.**

OOO

Seviper and Snorunt had been sent to the same area… because I don't know why, honestly. "Ok, before we can work together on this challenge, I need to know if you are evil enough! Hit me with your most scary illusion!" Said Seviper toughly.

"Um… are you sure? It's pretty nightmarish." Said Snorunt, rubbing his hands.

"Show me! I am obviously the evilest and toughest person!" said Scyther proudly.

"Alright. You asked for it. Just don't sue me." Said Snorunt, putting his hands to Seviper's head.

 _Seviper seemed to awake in the plains of Hoenn. Everything was in black and white, except for a few colors, such as blue. As he looked around, he noticed a Machoke and a Mienfoo talking. For some odd reason, they were both dressed in complete blue, covering their entire body except their arms, feet, and head. "Robbie… I'm worried about you." Said the Machoke to the Mienfoo._

" _I'm fine brother. It's just all this death… but we need to focus on winning this war. Maybe then we can all be happy again…" said Robbie, looking down. Seviper began to notice the distinct sound of footsteps, coming over the hills near the edge._

" _SHIT! They found us! RETREAT!" screamed the Machoke, alerting other guards in other areas. Seviper followed Robbie and the Machoke as they broke out running._

 _They arrived at a small village, where they then entered what seemed to be Robbie's house. "Mac… I think this is the last straw…" said Robbie, looking at the Machoke sadly. Seviper seemed to feel their fear… which genuinely scared him. It was at this time that Seviper noticed a small, leather-bound book on a desk near the stairway. As Mac and Robbie talked, Seviper also noticed that it was the only thing that wasn't blue, but was still in color. Seviper curled his tail around it, and everything began to slowly fade from view, except the journal._

 _At this time, Seviper was petrified with fear, only being able to see white around him. Finally, 3 colors seemed to form in front of him, actually in full color. A Red color, a yellow color, and a blue color. It said in bold black letters:_ **Choose your side.** _Finally, Seviper was yanked out of this insane dimension._

"So… was that Dialga scary enough for you? It took me forever to get that scene where it fought the Pikachu correct." Said Snorunt.

Seviper seemed confused. "Uh… yeah. That Dialga was super scary. We should work together in this challenge." He said. Snorunt grinned happily.

OOO

" **Jesus Christ. Was I dreaming? No… I still have the journal. What the hell does choose your side mean?! Damn… I should've payed more attention in history class." Said Seviper, still scared.**

OOO

Deerling crashed into Treecko. "Oh… it's you." Growled Deerling.

"Hm… no caps. Still mad? Jeez… we didn't want to clean the cabins." Said Treecko, showing no care at all.

"Absolutely. And I'll make sure you'll pay." Said Deerling, sneering.

"Yeah… we'll see about that." Said Treecko, raising his fists.

Lapras suddenly walked into the area. "Whoa… are you two, like seriously going to fight? We're a team! We need to start acting like one!" she said, angry at both of them.

"Fine…" groaned Treecko, following them. Deerling glared at Treecko, then followed Lapras.

OOO

" **Those two want to fight too?! Why does it seem like everyone wants to fight? Is that my entire team?! That's kind of ironic to a hippy." Said Lapras.**

" **Just like that, Deerling has went to a possible ally, to someone I want to eliminate." Said Treecko, crossing his arms.**

OOO

Kadabra and Mudkip were walking, and they turned into Decidueye and Hawlucha. "Oh, hi Kadabra and Mudkip! Mudkip, can I talk to Kadabra for a second in private?" asked Decidueye, eyeing Kadabra suspiciously. Mudkip nodded, and walked over to Hawlucha.

"Kadabra, what are you doing? You were supposed to sabotage her!" whispered Decidueye angrily.

"Sorry! Just give me more time…" said Kadabra.

"Ok, if she ever gets to the center…" Decidueye stared Kadabra right in the eyes. "You'll get out too…" she said. Kadabra glanced at Mudkip, nervously. "Ok guys. We're going to split up. Mudkip and Kadabra, and me and Hawlucha. We'll meet you two in the center. I hope…" said Decidueye. Her and Hawlucha left, leaving a dumbfounded Kadabra.

OOO

" **How does she expect me to do this? Why doesn't she just do it herself? Jeez…" said Kadabra, worried about what he was going to do.**

" **If Kadabra screws this up… expect him to get out." Said Decidueye.**

OOO

"WHAA!" screamed Chingling as the tentacle dragged him down. When he was finally yanked all the way to the bottom, he was face to face with a Nihilego. Chingling had never seen one of these things in his life. "JESUS CHRIST! IT'S A MONSTER!" he screamed, trying to wiggle out of its tentacle grip. Luckily, Chingling was able to escape him, and landed in the oil covered floor.

"What is this place?!" said Chingling, starting to run. As he ran he noticed what seemed to be test tubes, and several jars containing quite odd things, such as Magikarp scales and evolution items. Chingling finally ducked behind a bookcase, which had exclusive titles such as: How to pickle a cucumber. Pretty much everything scientific.

Soon, Chingling could no longer hear the noises of the Nihilego. He sighed in relief, and wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

OOO

" **God… what do Mewtwo and Genesect have holed up down here?" Said Chingling, shuddering. He stopped to wipe some of the oil off of his face.**

OOO

Magby was walking quite fearfully, seeming more afraid of other competitors, much less the maze itself. However, this attitude didn't work very well for him when Gligar turned the corner. Magby yelped, and leapt into the bushes. "You wuss… come on. We need to win this challenge!" said Gligar, trying to pull him out.

At last, she succeeded. "AHH! Don't hurt me!" said Magby, flinching.

Gligar rolled her eyes. "Why would I hurt you? Let's focus on hurting the other team, not each-other!" she said.

"F-fine. Don't yell." Said Magby, cowering. Gligar rolled her eyes again, and started to drag Magby off yet again.

OOO

" **Magby is such a wuss! Either he needs to man up, or go home! Wait… did I say that correct?" said Gligar.**

" **I have a feeling that Gligar wants me out. Well, she wins. I mean, loses!" said Magby, rubbing his head.**

OOO

Scyther and Lurantis were walking down a long path. "So, who's your favorite character from Ultra Space Wars?" asked Lurantis, keeping a steady pace with her friend.

"Well, I've got to say Lucario Skywalker. That scene with Dartrix Vader was awesome." Said Scyther, vaguely remembering his 13th birthday party.

Suddenly, Ampharos cut around the next hallway, catching Scyther off guard. "Oh, come on." Groaned Ampharos, upon the sight of the bug-types.

Scyther narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Ampharos. Don't be a jerk. We're trying to get to the end."

"With someone from the other team? You are seriously like conversing with the enemy!" said Ampharos, crossing her arms.

"Hey, we have a better chance if we all work together!" said Lurantis. Scyther nodded in agreement.

Ampharos groaned. "Fine… but don't think this is some kind of alliance or something!" she said. Scyther grinned, as they began walking again.

OOO

" **What in the world is Scyther trying to do?! He is working with the other team, and now he's dragged me into it! I swear… he is so out soon." Said Ampharos upsettably.**

" **Ampharos is really starting to annoy me. What does she care about me? I'm going to have to eliminate her soon, aren't I. Damn… I haven't been a criminal for a while now." Said Scyther.**

OOO

Electabuzz and Ducklett had found something interesting. "What do you think made this?" asked Ducklett, rubbing a black mark on the bushes.

"I have absolutely no idea…" said Electabuzz, glancing around.

"I must've made that." Said Kingdra, walking up behind both of them, surprising them too.

"YOU TOO?!" said Electabuzz, starting to think that God hated him.

Him I "Listen, Mr. Electricity. I'm not exactly glad to see you either, but we need to win this challenge. So how about we call it a truce for one challenge?" asked Kingdra.

Electabuzz groaned, but agreed hesitantly. Ducklett clapped for both of them, and the 3 continued on their maze.

OOO

" **Would I ever make a deal with Electabuzz?! That's like making a deal with the devil! Believe me, I'm going to have to sabotage…" said Kingdra evilly.**

OOO

"Wait… you saw tar? How much?" asked Bulbasaur as the 3 huddled in a corner of the maze.

"Dude… it was covering the entire path! The only reason why would be if Genesect was going to use it for later challenges!" said Sneasel.

"So that means we need to build up our resistance to tar! Oh yeah, do you want to make an alliance?" asked Bulbasaur, rather enthusiastically.

Luxio nodded, and Sneasel stared at him for a second. "Sure, I'll join… but you're not getting the point. Genesect is trying to kill us." Said Sneasel.

Bulbasaur and Luxio stared at him. "I thought that we already went over that it's just going to be used for another challenge." Said Bulbasaur.

Sneasel shook his head. "Fine… whatever you say."

OOO

" **I've got an alliance! Awesome! However, I have no idea what Sneasel's deal is. Kill us? What is he talking about… right?" said Bulbasaur, chuckling.**

OOO

 _Ok, Kadabra, we're going to handle this for you. Lead Mudkip down the next path. Me and Hawlucha are waiting._ _Ok, I'm coming._ Kadabra gulped, and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Mudkip… let's take this path." Said Kadabra, pointing down the next path.

"Okey-Doke!" said Mudkip, following him into the pathway. In Kadabras head, he could hear Hawlucha and Decidueye joking about how stupid Mudkip was. Kadabra shifted his feet, as he led Mudkip in what was sure to be a trap. The last thing that Kadabra heard before he rounded the final corner was: _**Showtime!**_

Hawlucha and Decidueye jumped out from behind the corner. Decidueye pulled out her bow. Mudkip shrieked, and began to run away. Decidueye quickly shot the arrow, and it began to sail towards Mudkip. It was about to hit her leg, when Kadabra hit it away with his spoon. "What are you doing?!" shrieked Decidueye before nodding to Hawlucha, who then bared his fists.

"Well, Kadabra. I liked you. I really did. But you've made the wrong choice, buddy." Said Hawlucha, walking up to the physic.

"Bring it on, b****." Said Kadabra, showing his fists as well.

While Kadabra and Hawlucha were talking, Mudkip took this time to make a run for it. "YOU IDIOT! GET THAT MUDKIP!" said Decidueye, starting to chase after her.

As Decidueye chased Mudkip, Hawlucha slowly dropped his fists. "Ok, I don't want to fight you. To be honest, I never really wanted to fight Mudkip either. Decidueye has everything controlled… we can't trust her, man. We need to get her out." Said Hawlucha.

Kadabra lowered his fists too. "F-fine…" he stuttered.

Hawlucha smiled. "Great…"

OOO

 **Hawlucha was laughing. When he finally got control of himself, he put on a big grin. "Man… I've got both Decidueye and Kadabra wrapped around my finger! Those idiots!" Said Hawlucha, before erupting into laughter again.**

" **Mudkip… has… to… go!" said Decidueye, out of breath.**

" **What in the world is happening? My own team is trying to sabotage me! But heroic Kadabra saved me…" gushed Mudkip.**

OOO

Murkrow and Charmander were both walking together. Charmander was craning his neck, trying to get a view of the middle. "Think we're almost there?" he asked Murkrow, who just shrugged in response.

"I don't think we're going to get there for a while buddy…" Murkrow said. Charmander sighed. "A long-long while…" said Murkrow, quite evilly.

"So… where do you think Breloom is?" asked Charmander. Murkrow snickered.

"Hopefully not dead. Honestly, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her." Said Murkrow, crossing his arms. Charmander blinked.

"But you are part of her alliance, right?" asked Charmander.

"So? Have you ever heard of a blindside, Charmander?" asked Murkrow.

"Yeah. But are you suggesting that we get rid of our friend?" said Charmander, cocking his head.

"Well… what do you think?" asked Murkrow. Charmander rubbed his chin.

OOO

" **Well… he does have a point. Breloom can't be trusted… but we can't vote for her yet… can we?" said Charmander thoughtfully.**

" **Charmander is an idiot. We will blindside Breloom, but what I forgot to mention was that soon I'll blindside him…. Hopefully soon. I don't know how many more minutes I can stand with that guy." Said Murkrow.**

OOO

Smeargle slipped on the hood of his shark costume as it began to rain. He had finally caught up to Honour and Victorious, who were both panting. "I'll… get you… next time…" said Honour, almost collapsing on Smeargle.

"Guys, I just had a crazy idea. What if the 3 of us made an alliance?" said Smeargle, giving a cheery smile. Victorious and Honour glanced at each other. They both seemed to gag. Smeargle rolled his eyes. "Come on guys. We can destroy everyone else!"

"I would rather get eliminated than work with Victorious!" said Honour, sticking his tongue out.

"Yep… because this team is super-mature." Said Smeargle.

"Says the guy who's wearing a shark costume…" said Victorious.

"Whatever, guys." Said Smeargle, shrugging.

OOO

" **Well… that sealed Honour's fate." Said Smeargle, rubbing his hands together.**

OOO

"Come on… come on! You stupid thing!" said Shinx, trying desperately to turn on his 3DS. It finally powered on just for one second, giving him a view of the GPS. "Ok, I have to go right, then left, then left, then right, then left, and finally left again." Said Shinx, slipping his 3DS back into his fur.

As he took his first right, he crashed smack into Magby and Gligar. "Oh, hi." Said Gligar, smiling.

"Hi guys. I know how to get to the middle." Said Shinx.

"How?" asked Magby.

"Does it matter?! We're going to win this challenge! Come on Shinx, lead the way!" said Gligar. Shinx smiled, and began to walk, as Magby and Gligar trailed behind them.

OOO

" **Wow, Shinx did something!" said Gligar.**

OOO

Chingling glanced behind the bookcase he was hiding about, and saw nothing. He very quietly got up, careful to not step in the oil, which had dried up a bit. Chingling glanced up to the surface, to see Luxio, Bulbasaur, and Sneasel looking down at him.

As Sneasel and Bulbasaur pulled Chingling up with a vine (Courtesy of Bulbasaur. What a guy!), Luxio stared down into the hole, mesmerized. "Jesus man! Why are you covered in oil? And why were you down there?!" said Bulbasaur.

Chingling shuddered. "You don't want to know…" he said, wiping more oil off of his face.

"You Ok?" asked Sneasel. Chingling nodded. "Ok, good. Now, we need to focus on completing this challenge. Let's get going." Said Sneasel.

Bulbasaur glanced back at Luxio, who was still staring into the pit. "Buddy… are you Ok?" he asked. Luxio nodded, and his gaze left the pit slowly. "Ok, let's go." Said Bulbasaur, putting his arm around Luxio.

OOO

" **Well… this game has gone to s*** quickly." Said Bulbasaur.**

" **How could it be… he was standing right behind him…" said Luxio, somewhat crazily.**

OOO

Fennekin hadn't encountered anyone yet, but she was glad about that. She hated everyone on her team. They sucked. The only reason she was even there was because her Mom wanted her to get out of the house. What does that even mean? Anyway, Fennekin thought she was doing exceedingly well in the challenge until she ran into Deerling, Lapras, and Treecko.

"Ugh… get out my way, losers." Said Fennekin, shoving Treecko.

Treecko got up, and pushed Fennekin. "That's not how you say hi, you brat." Said Treecko, glaring at her.

"Do we need to have a fight every minute? How about we let her tag along." Said Lapras, giving a gentle smile to the Fennekin.

Deerling bounded over and shook Fennekins hand. "Hi, I'm Deerling! And I'm sure we'll be BEST FRIENDS…" she said. Fennekin dropped her hand, and slowly backed away. As soon as she got to the end of the pathway, she broke out in a run.

Lapras glanced at Deerling. "You scared her away…"

Deerling shrugged. "I thought that was the point."

"Yep. Let's continue." Said Treecko.

OOO

" **What is that girl's problem? Jeez, everyone sucks!" said Fennekin, crossing his arms.**

" **I wish other people would understand the importance of peace… it seems like everyone wants to fight." Said Lapras.**

OOO

Seviper and Snorunt were walking, quite briskly. "So… do you have any illusions of how to get to the middle?" asked Seviper.

"Sure… I could probably summon some dragons." Said Snorunt proudly. "But I'll need some supplies."

"I could get them. What do you need?" asked Seviper.

"Well, I need something flaky, like paper." Said Snorunt.

Seviper remembered the notebook that his tail was wrapped around. However, he was thinking how it might be important. "Ok… I'll be right back…" said Seviper, going behind the corner.

Snorunt heard shrieks of pain, as he waited patiently. Finally, Seviper walked back around, holding a piece of snake skin, he handed it to Snorunt before he passed out on the floor.

"Dragons… accept our sacrifice!" said Snorunt, holding out the snake skin. Nothing. "Yeah… Seviper, I don't think they accepted our sacrifice."

"Great…" mumbled Seviper.

OOO

" **That notebook better have the cure to cancer or something… I gave up half my tail for it! "said Seviper angrily.**

" **I hope Seviper isn't mad at me… that dragon was just picky…" said Snorunt.**

OOO

As Kadabra left Hawlucha, he heard furious shrieks of Decidueye in his mind. He silently destroyed the telepathic communication between them. However, Kadabra had another power that he hadn't told anyone. As he walked away, he was able to sketch a clear map of the maze, whilst just using his memory of where he's been. He had a pretty good idea of where to go, and he started to walk there.

Decidueye, who was panting, walked back up to Hawlucha. "She got-got away…" she panted.

"It's Ok. We'll get her at the middle." Said Hawlucha. Decidueye once again grinned evilly.

OOO

" **Wow… this game is just so easy! There are so many losers here." Scoffed Hawlucha.**

OOO

Breloom was walking, quite unaware of where she was going. However, walking randomly was a good strategy in this challenge. Well, it must be, because Breloom soon came upon the middle. "YES!" she said, high-fiving Genesect.

Mewtwo finally woke up, as he fell asleep by the time Seviper was in Snorunt's illusion. "Oh… my team must be slacking again…" said Mewtwo, before falling asleep again.

Breloom opened her mouth to scream to Charmander and Murkrow, but Genesect covered her mouth. "Hey! You're not allowed to help anyone else!"

"Fine! I'm gonna go get a drink." Said Breloom, walking to a fountain drink container, which Mewtwo had brought out a while ago.

"Ok… only 29 people need to get here… Jesus, this is going to be a long episode." Said Genesect, checking his watch.

OOO

Lurantis, Scyther, and Ampharos looked at the pit of tar, which was in front of them. "This is simple. Just walk through it." Said Ampharos, stepping into it. She began to sink rapidly, and she screamed panickily.

"Well… that was stupid. See, that's why you don't just walk into things!" said Scyther.

"Help her!" said Lurantis worriedly. Scyther yanked Ampharos out of the tar, leaving them both coated in the sticky, black liquid.

"Why would Genesect put this here?! This is just asking for lawsuits!" said Ampharos.

"Hm… I've seen this somewhere else…" said Scyther, a sudden image of drowning in smothering tar filling his head.

"Well, yeah. Everyone has seen tar." Said Ampharos. Scyther shook his head, deep in thought.

OOO

" **I've never drowned in tar before… where did I see that?!" said Scyther, racking his mind.**

OOO

Shinx, Gligar, and Magby all walked into the middle. "Mewtwo! Wake up!" said Genesect, shaking Mewtwo. Mewtwo opened his eyes, to see the first 3 members of his team had arrived.

"Ok, I'd be proud of you… but Breloom got here first! Drop down and give me 20!" screamed Mewtwo, like some sort of war general.

"But… I can't even do five!" said Magby.

"I don't have arms!" said Gligar.

"Stop making excuses, and just take your punishment like men!" said Mewtwo.

The 3 groaned as they began to do push-ups. "Do you really think that's necessary, Mewtwo?" asked Genesect.

"Yes, they have to learn that I won't accept 2nd place!" said Mewtwo.

OOO

" **Who knew Mewtwo was a crazy military leader?!" said Gligar.**

OOO

Charmander and Murkrow crashed into Electabuzz, Kingdra, and Ducklett. "Oh, thank god! Someone who is not one of these 2 clowns!" said Electabuzz.

"Hey! I'm not a clown!" said Kingdra.

"That was a metaphor. Ok, I guess we should work together." Said Murkrow.

"Please no… I've been working with these 2 for an hour, and I'm having suicidal thoughts." Said Electabuzz.

"We are part of the same team." Said Charmander.

"Fine… but before that, can someone explain why that star is getting bigger… OH SHIT!" screamed Electabuzz, as a little meteorite hit him.

"Oops… sorry." Said Ducklett, as Electabuzz rubbed his head.

OOO

Fennekin, who had finally gotten a mild distance from Deerling, before crashing into Purrloin, literally. Fennekin rubbed her head, before Purrloin swiped her pearl necklace, that was around her neck. "Hey! That's mine!" said Fennekin, diving after her.

Fennekin hit the cement face first, as Purrloin snickered. "Wow… brats are the easiest people to steal for. Let's face it, your mom has about 16 more at home." Fennekin got up, and started sobbing. "Sorry kid." Said Purrloin, turning the corner.

Purrloin smacked into Smeargle. "Well… what have you stolen now?" said Smeargle boredly. Purrloin blushed furiously as Smeargle took the pearl necklace from her. He returned it to Fennekin, who also blushed.

"Thank you…" said Fennekin. Honour and Victorious both clapped in approval.

"Ok, lets continue." Said Smeargle, leading Victorious, Honour, and Fennekin away. Purrloin glared at them, before following.

OOO

" ***Sigh*… Smeargle is like a dream! He makes me feel so happy!" said Fennekin, showing some rare signs of happiness.**

" **Damn! Thanks to Smeargle, I actually feel bad for stealing!" said Purrloin poutedly.**

OOO

"And… Done!" said Shinx, getting off the floor. Kadabra stumbled into the middle.

"Oh, Genesect. It's one of yours." Said Mewtwo, reading the comics section of the newspaper.

"Congrats Kadabra! You made it!" said Genesect, high-fiving the worn-out physic.

"Are there beds here?" asked Kadabra, dizzily.

"Yeah, there are some cots over there." Said Genesect, pointing to the wall. Kadabra walked over, and collapsed on the cot.

Lurantis walked in, a surprised look on her face. "Guys! We made it!" she screamed to Scyther and Ampharos.

"Oh… thank God!" said Ampharos. Scyther didn't talk, because he was busy glugging soda from the machine.

"Welp! 22 are still in the labyrinth." Said Genesect.

OOO

"WHERE IS THE END TO THIS MAZE!" screamed Treecko, in fear of his sanity.

"I'm sure we're almost there…" said Lapras, walking, but also seeming to meditate.

"But look how much we've bonded! You know what, I'm sure we would make a great alliance!" said Deerling.

"That's a great idea! Let's be an alliance! Treecko?" said Lapras, still meditating apparently.

"If it will shut you two up, then fine." Said Treecko.

"Ok… I'm going to use mother-nature to get to the end." Said Lapras.

"Mm-hm. I'm starting to doubt if mother-nature exists." Said Treecko. Almost immediately, a large branch rolled under them, carrying them all as they log-rolled. "Coincidental!" mouthed Treecko, right before it stopped at the middle.

"You were saying?" said Lapras, mouthing thanks to the sky.

"Ok… 19 left." Said Genesect, apparently bored.

OOO

Chingling, Luxio, Bulbasaur, and Sneasel arrived about 20 minutes later, dependent on Sneasel's sense of direction.

Seviper and Snorunt arrived about 5 minutes after them, riding on a dragon. It must've finally accepted the sacrifice.

Charmander, Murkrow, Electabuzz, Ducklett, and Kingdra came 10 minutes later, all covered in thorns. Genesect chooses not to ask.

Smeargle, Honour, Victorious, Fennekin, and Purrloin came in a few seconds later, greatly surprising Genesect.

"W-we lost?!NOOO!" he screamed, as Mewtwo smiled deviously. Mewtwo teleported the rest of Genesects team, leaving 30 contestants just staring at each other awkwardly… very awkwardly.

"Don't want to interrupt your crying session, but can we please get a tour of the campground? You literally just teleported us here before we could even see our cabins." Said Gligar.

"Fine…" said Mewtwo, teleporting them all on the other island.

OOO

"O-Ok, this is the cafeteria." Said Genesect, still upset about his team's loss. He was pointing to a run-down building, with missing shingles.

"THERES FOOD?!" screamed Bulbasaur, running towards it.

"Well, Mewtwo is cooking, so I don't know how edible it is." Said Genesect, noticing smoke coming out of the building.

Genesect lead them all in to see Mewtwo on fire, and he was screaming crazily.

When Mewtwo noticed that the contestants were there, he gave a painful smile. "Dinner is served…" he said, before fainting.

The contestants all glanced at each other. "You know what? I think I'd rather starve." Said Decidueye, who left the building.

Mewtwo handed out tiny bowls of Oatmeal. "Isn't oatmeal breakfast?" asked Gligar.

"Shut up, and eat it." Said Mewtwo, ushering them all out.

Genesect lead them all to the next buildings, which were 2 cabins, which had 2 doors each. "Ok, these are the cabins." He said.

"We can sleep?!" said Electabuzz, who was extremely worn out.

"I guess… but we're not done with our tour." Said Genesect. Electabuzz nodded. "Ok, as you can see there is two doors on each door. One of them is for boys, and one for girls. If we catch any boys in the girl's section, they will be eliminated immediately." Said Genesect.

Hawlucha groaned, and Bulbasaur snickered.

"Ok… I think that's everything. My team, your first elimination is in 1 hour, so strategize or whatever. I don't care." Said Genesect, leaving the contestants.

OOO

Charmander, Breloom, Electabuzz, and Murkrow were sitting on the cabin steps, eating their dinner.

"So… who are we voting tonight?" asked Breloom.

"I've heard Mudkip and Kadabras name a b_" started Electabuzz.

He was interrupted by shrieks in the boy's section. Treecko left the cabin excitedly. "Hey, what's happening?" asked Charmander.

"There is an immunity idol in the forest! There was a poster in the cabin! Everyone is already hunting for it!" said Treecko, running off.

"And just like that, there is a chance that Kadabra has an idol." Said Charmander.

"Ok, I've heard Mudkip's name from Decidueye and Hawlucha." Said Murkrow, wiping some oatmeal off of his chin.

"Ok, if the other 9 for some reason votes with Decidueye and Hawlucha, they might have split the votes. 5 for Mudkip, and 4 for Kadabra. But we don't know about Mudkip and Kadabra…" said Charmander.

"If we can somehow get 6 votes, we may be able to eliminate someone else… like Kingdra!" said Electabuzz.

"Not Kingdra… someone else. But who is going to help us?" asked Breloom.

Kadabra walked out from behind the cabin. "Count me in. Sorry for eavesdropping." He said.

Charmander counted on his fingers. "Ok, we still only have 5 votes. We need one more…" Kadabra grabbed Scyther.

"Do you want to help us get revenge on Hawlucha?" he asked. Scyther nodded eagerly.

"That makes 6 votes… so we have a chance. So, it's Hawlucha right?" asked Breloom. The other 5 nodded.

OOO

"Well… if this works out, we'll have 2 more members of my alliance!" said Breloom.

"Yes! That guy whose car I destroyed, will get eliminated! Amazing!" said Scyther.

OOO

Unbeknownst to the other 6 who were outside, around the river, Decidueye was having a team meeting with the other 7 members, excluding Mudkip. "We're all voting for Kadabra." she said plainly. Snorunt was standing next to Hawlucha and Decidueye, casting some sort of spell, on the team.

"Thanks, Snorunt… we'll pay you shortly." said Decidueye.

"Wait… what if Kadabra found the idol?" asked Hawlucha.

"Good point… Mudkip definitely isn't smart enough to find one." said Decidueye. "Change of plans guys! We are voting for Mudkip!"

Snorunt finally dropped the spell, leaving the team scattered on the floor, with only the thought of voting for Mudkip in their minds.

OOO

Seviper opened the book for the first time. It seemed to belong to Robbie, the soldier in the illusion.

Today was my first day at college. I feel like I got accepted into a really good one… and I feel like Jenny really likes me. The teachers are pretty nice, except for Mrs. Moon. Are we supposed to be interested in dream studies?! That's like a class that makes you dream!

Anyway, I have to stay up way too late with homework. One pretty weird thing today was that we had a big lockdown during History. However, it got resolved in about 20 minutes. Good. Anyway, I really need to start this work…

Seviper was about to turn the page, when Bulbasaur walked in. Seviper quickly tucked the book under his bed sheets, before greeting Bulbasaur. "I'm so happy that we won!" said Bulbasaur with a cheery smile.

"Yeah… no one has to get eliminated! Though I've been thinking… what does Gligar really do?" asked Seviper.

Bulbasaur thought it over for a few minutes. "I don't know. What does she do?"

"Exactly! She does nothing! We should get her out soon." said Seviper, before leaving the cabin.

Bulbasaur thought it over for a minute.

OOO

Lapras was rubbing her head, as she sat next to Mudkip on the cabin steps. "I think people are voting for you…" she said.

Mudkip sighed. "But what did I do?!" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't vote for you. How about we vote for Decidueye? She tried to hypnotize us!" said Lapras.

"Yeah… she seems pretty violent. She needs to go…" said Mudkip, sadly.

Lapras patted her friends back.

OOO

The 15 members of Team Genesect walked solemnly to a small campground, that had a small fire in the middle. Genesect was standing there, frowning. "Hello. Welcome to the Campground Ceremony. When you lose, this is the place where you will vote off one of your teammates. So, let's get to it. Ok, in the confessional, you will write the name of who you wish to eliminate down. I will call your name if you are safe… then you get a marshmallow. Ok, time to vote." He said without taking a breath.

 **Decidueye angrily scribbled Mudkip's name down.**

 **Lapras wrote Decidueye's name down.**

 **Scyther wrote down Hawlucha's name.**

 **Murkrow stared at the blank paper, before writing down a name.**

"Ok, the first 3 marshmallows go to Scyther, Ampharos, and Murkrow." Said Genesect.

Scyther shoved the marshmallow into his mouth, as Ampharos threw hers at him. Murkrow picked up a marshmallow, then sat back down.

"The next 3 are for Breloom, Lapras, and Charmander." They each eagerly got their marshmallows.

"Another 3 for Electabuzz, Kingdra, and Ducklett. And then there were 6. Deerling and Treecko are safe as well!"

That left Kadabra, Mudkip, Decidueye, and Hawlucha. "Even I'm surprised by the next marshmallow. Kadabra, come get it." Kadabra sighed, and got his marshmallow.

"Only 2 more marshmallows. The next one is for Decidueye." Decidueye taunted Mudkip, before getting her marshmallow.

"Ok… the last marshmallow is for….

…

…

…

…

Mudkip… you've been eliminated." Hawlucha happily got his marshmallow. A Blastoise intern dragged the sobbing Mudkip into the confessional.

" **NOO! I wanted to stay here, and get to know Kadabra. I hope he thinks of me! And I hope someone gets Decidueye out!"**

" **If I had to think who is going to win, I'd say that Lapras has got it!" said Mudkip, finally stopping crying.**

Genesect had strapped Mudkip into a stretcher. "Introducing the way of leaving: The Ambulance of Shame! It'll airlift you to a hospital, where you'll have to explain that you don't have a disease." Said Genesect, putting the hook of the plane onto the stretcher. "Everyone say bye to Mudkip!" he said as the plane began to fly up.

" **Well, if I learned 1 thing this episode… Don't piss off Decidueye." Said Hawlucha.**

 **Well, it's kind of weird that Mudkip, who was a bush-maniac was eliminated on Earth-Day. It would've been weirder if it was Lapras. Anyway, I will be bringing back 2 members for the merge, so if you'd like to vote for her to get back in, just PM me. Also do my poll on my account!**

 **-Hyena :3 (Yes! Originality!)**


	3. CANOES!

**TPI episode 3!**

The camera was focused intensely on a Zoroark. "Camera Dude! I think you've got it the wrong way!" said Genesect, off screen. The camera finally panned to Genesect, who was smiling.

"Hello loyal viewers! Welcome to episode 3! Today, we'll have the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet!" said Genesect, the camera zooming in on his face.

Mewtwo walked next to him. "We only had one ceremony, so that's not a very hard topic to beat."

Genesect glared at him. "You're not supposed to tell them that! Jesus, man! Do you even read the script?! And last night was super dramatic! No one expected Mudkip to go home!"

Mewtwo pulled up the reviews from the story. "Actually, Maycontestdrew did." He said, showing Genesect his phone.

Genesect threw the phone into the water. "From now on, you will read the doggone script!" he shouted. Genesect suddenly glanced at the camera. "Wait… are we rolling?"

 ***Intro Plays! Yes, I'm too lazy to write one. If anyone wants to help a bro out, send me one through PM. I'll credit it to you. Anyway, if you can call the next elimination before it happens, I will mention you're name in the story, like I just did with May! Sorry for this brief interruption, but it filled in space where the intro was supposed to be.**

The camera panned to the outside of Team Mewtwo's cabin, where Lurantis, Honour, and Chingling were all eating breakfast, which was so-called scrambled eggs. "Are you guys sure this is even food?!" asked Honour, trying to scrape some of the egg off the tray, but it was practically cemented on there.

"No… I think Mewtwo just mixed anything he could find in the kitchen, and called it eggs." Said Lurantis as her spoon clinked against the rock-hard yolk.

Chingling put his plate down in disgust, as Honour finally pulled the egg off of the tray. "Well, let's find out." He said.

"NO! You have too much to live for!" said Lurantis as Honour raised the spoon to his mouth. Chingling shrieked as Honour put the spoon into his mouth.

Honour vomited all over the floor, as Chingling and Lurantis jumped out of the way. Victorious walked through the door, and snickered at what she saw. "Wow… what a loser. I bet your parents are janitors." She said, glancing at Honour's greenish face. Honour was going to say something, but he threw up again.

OOO

" **Honour is such a loser. If we lose today, he is definitely getting eliminated. I'd say it's even more urgent than Gligar." Said Victorious.**

" **Poor Honour! But we told him not to eat those eggs…" said Lurantis.**

OOO

The camera panned to Team Genesect's boy's section, where most of them were still slumbering, despite breakfast being served. Suddenly, a long wail blasted from a seahorse alarm clock, jolting everyone awake. Electabuzz hit his head on the top bunk, where Kingdra pressed snooze on his clock. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep!" said Electabuzz angrily.

Kingdra frowned. "The people of Atlantis alert me when to wake up. So, shut up you sniveling electric type." Said Kingdra, sneering.

Kadabra, who had fallen from the top bunk, was rubbing his head. "Let's hope that the people of Atlantis have insurance…" he muttered.

Charmander, who had dropped his glasses, was fumbling around for them. "Look, you made the geek kid lose his glasses." Complained Treecko, who was wearing MLP pajamas.

SNAP! Charmander had accidentally stepped on his own glasses. Charmander gasped, then picked them up. The entire bridge was broken. Kingdra's alarm started playing again, and Treecko got up.

"Hey, can I see that clock? It's really cool." Said Treecko.

Kingdra smiled. "Yes, sure."

Treecko punched a hole through it, before returning it to Kingdra. "Look, now it's even cooler." Said Treecko before he curled back in his bed.

"Come on! That thing costed me like, 20 bucks! I mean, the people must've spent 20 bucks on that!" said Kingdra.

"Hm… maybe next time you won't wake everyone up at 8." Said Electabuzz.

OOO

" **Great… now I hate grass types too!" said Kingdra.**

" **I'm half-blind without my glasses." Grumbled Charmander as he fumbled around.**

OOO

The camera panned to the cafeteria, where Scyther, Shinx, Breloom, and Fennekin were eating. "Ew… this food looks disgusting!" said Fennekin, tossing the tray away from her.

"Yes! YES! Come on! 1 more lap!" said Scyther, watching Shinx play his game quite intently. Shinx was repeatedly touching buttons in a trance-like fixture. A wave of disappoint came over the two as Shinx's rival, SloppyJoe142, beat him at the last second.

However, the main focus of the camera was on Breloom, who was munching on granola, that she had thoughtfully brought from home. As she ate, Murkrow walked in, looking tired and worn out. "Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" she said jokingly, trying to cheer up the tired Murkrow.

Murkrow sat down, and rubbed the back of his head. It was his way of feeling guilty, like he knew that what he was about to do was wrong. "Ok, the reason I came to talk to you today is that I'd like you to consider eliminating Electabuzz."

Breloom looked shocked. "But he's part of our alliance!"

Murkrow nodded. "But hear me out. He hates people for no reason, and he broke Charmander's glasses." He lied.

"But wh- you know what? Fine. I will consider it. But you really need to know what you're doing, pushing your friends away." Scolded Breloom as she left the cafeteria to the confessionals.

Murkrow turned to face the camera. "Oh yes, I definitely know what I'm doing…" he said, smiling deviously.

OOO

" **Well… Murkrow is just y'know… weird. I mean, not bad weird or anything. But does anyone else think that it's crazy how he just wants to get rid of Electabuzz all of a sudden?" asked Breloom.**

" **So, now I can choose to get rid of either Electabuzz, or Breloom! Decisions must be made." Said Murkrow, still smiling.**

OOO

Bulbasaur was hunting for the immunity idol with his alliance. The wooded trees were foggy, as if trying to conceal something from the teenage pokemon. They were in a tiny clearing, with a few stumps, that looked like they were knocked down by force. "The idol might be in one of these stumps!" said Sneasel, quite recklessly sticking his hand in one of them.

"Sneasel… I'm not sure that's the best idea." Said Bulbasaur, as Luxio nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, what do you guys think of voting out Snorunt? I mean, he is a giant threat. He's like a wizard!" said Sneasel. Bulbasaur nodded, as Luxio stared off into space.

Sneasel's claw hit something. "Ah! Found something!" he said, flashing a grin. Bulbasaur widened his eyes as Sneasel pulled out a squirrel, that had white foam out of his mouth. Sneasel started screaming in a high-tone, trying his hardest to shake off the rabies-infected squirrel.

"AHHH!" screamed Bulbasaur, taking off running into the woods. However, he crashed into a tree, and a wasp's nest fell on top of his head. Bulbasaur's muffled screams were heard as he then began running in the general direction of the campground.

Meanwhile, Sneasel was still shaking his hand wildly. "Get it off!" he screamed wildly. Finally, he was able to shake it off, and it landed next to Luxio. Luxio gladly ate it, as Sneasel looked on in disgust.

OOO

" **Well thanks Luxio. Now I'm going to have nightmares for the next 3 weeks." Said Sneasel, crossing his arms.**

OOO

Hawlucha and Decidueye were hanging out at the back of the Genesect's cabin, apparently spray-painting a skull and cross bones over a certain pokemon. Decidueye was hastily painting, as Hawlucha admired it. "So… who are we gonna blame for this?" asked Hawlucha, looking at the red Mudkip that they had painted.

"Let's blame it on Lapras. I heard that she voted for me." Said Decidueye.

"How about Treecko? Everyone hates him, and he'd be easy to frame." Said Hawlucha. Decidueye smiled, then handed him the paint.

Hawlucha carefully crept into the boy's cabin, to see Treecko asleep, as the rest of the cabin was empty. Hawlucha carefully snuck the paint bottle into his bag, and zipped it up, careful to not wake up the grass-type. "Suck on that, you loser." Snickered Hawlucha as he walked out.

Decidueye grinned when Hawlucha walked out. "Did you, do it?" she asked excitedly.

"You bet. Don't worry. That kid is getting out…" said Hawlucha.

OOO

Seviper had tooken his notebook down to the yellow-sand of the beach, where he was reading the next page now. As he read, he noticed how the writing was a bit shaky… as if Robbie was scared as he was writing this.

 _Man… I don't even want to know why my college was closed. How am I going to get into another one? And the worst part is that the college isn't even letting us back into our dorm! And to top things off, I lost my stupid keys to the car. The only thing I can think of is that I dropped them somewhere! Jeez… I need to find those._

"Hey Seviper!" came Lapras's voice from behind the brushes, surprising the snake. Seviper quickly slipped the book into the sand, before facing Lapras.

"Oh, hello. Wait… HOW DARE YOU ADRESS TRUE EVIL LIKE THAT!?" screeched Seviper. Lapras laughed.

"Oh, no one's evil, unless they hurt the environment." Said Lapras. Seviper chewed off a piece of the bush, and spat it on the sand.

Lapras gasped. "Aw… you're trying to plant a bush! That's so cute!"

OOO

 **Seviper was covered in wet sand and dirt. "At this point, I swear, this book better hold the key to a tomb full of riches, because I just spent the first hour of my day planting a bush with a hippie."**

OOO

When Lapras was finally content with the planting of the bush, Seviper dug up the notebook. Or at least he tried to. "Huh? Where is it!?" he growled, after scouring about 3 holes. Little did Seviper know, he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

OOO

About 100 yards away from Seviper, Purrloin was watching Smeargle pretending to be a shark. She was making a JAWS theme, which was greatly annoying Smeargle.

As Smeargle finished the next lap, and came up for air, he shouted, "Would you shut up?!"

Purrloin waved. "Anything for you, Smeargle."

Smeargle rolled his eyes, before dipping back into the water. "Ah… you love him, don't you?" Came a voice behind Purrloin. She turned to see Snorunt, who was smiling at her.

"Yes… I would just love to steal all the gems in the world for him…" swooned Purrloin.

"Ooh. Robber love. That aside, I could help you…" said Snorunt. Purrloin made a gesture for him to go on, pretty sure that there was a catch. "And yeah, that's it. I could make a love potion." Said Snorunt.

"Really? What ingredients do you need me to ste- I mean buy?" asked Purrloin.

"None. I've got them all! I could probably get them to you soon." Said Snorunt, smiling.

OOO

" **Wow! Snorunt is cool! But if he's going to make Smeargle love me, I'll need to steal a ring from Jared again… Welp. That store was one of the easier ones." Said Purrloin, smiling.**

OOO

The camera panned to what seemed like a black screen. The camera slowly adjusted, revealing that is was the area that Chingling had fallen into during the first challenge. It looked like many of the shelves of books had been covered in a mixture of oil and tar. However, unnoticeable to the eye, one of the books on the shelves were missing. Also, a few glowing lights were at the corner at the rooms.

"Come out… Come out…" a low voice said from the corner of the room, however the figure speaking it wasn't visible. The Nihilego from earlier slowly faded back into view, knocking over a bookshelf. The voice seemed to chuckle. "Hello, my science experiment. Do you know what happened? Someone's been bad… they've done something. I want you to keep an eye on them…"

OOO

Gligar was having a team meeting with Magby, Chingling, and Lurantis, all on the stairs of the Mewtwo's cabin, which was now vomit-free. "Ok, since I am team leader, I believe that we should eliminate Luxio next."

Lurantis raised her hand. Gligar gestured to her. "Um… why?" asked Lurantis, fidgeting her hands.

"Well, he's super weird. He acts crazy." Said Gligar plainly. "Any questions?" Magby raised his hand. "Good. Our Team Meeting is over." Said Gligar, flying away. Magby groaned.

OOO

" **Why doesn't Gligar listen to anyone? She's just gonna get herself eliminated!" said Magby.**

OOO

Genesect gathered the 29 campers at the beach. "Hello campers! You should all feel proud! All of you have survived an elimination ceremony! So that leads us to the next challenge, where you have to split up into pairs, a_"

"Pairs? You mean like the second challenge of Total Phokemon? Wait… are we the spinoff now?" said Charmander, still missing his glasses.

Genesect narrowed his eyes. "Can someone kill this kid already? Like how are you still in?" Hawlucha nodded, and punched Charmander in the face, much to Genesect's amuse.

"That's much better. As I was saying, you have to split into pairs, and ride a canoe down a lake. But not just any lake! It's a very violent lake, containing Gyarados's and stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if the geek dies. Also, you could be paired up with someone from the other team! But, the rules from last challenge stay the same. You have to get your entire team to the end, or else you lose, and have to eliminate someone!" finished Genesect, pulling out the randomizer on his phone.

(Note: I actually randomized this list, so that even makes the person who doesn't have a partner even funnier!)

 **Pairs:**

 **Chingling and Deerling**

 **Decidueye and Luxio**

 **Kingdra and Kadabra**

 **Scyther and Lurantis**

 **Snorunt and Hawlucha**

 **Charmander and Treecko**

 **Shinx and Purrloin**

 **Murkrow and Seviper**

 **Magby and Bulbasaur**

 **Ampharos and Gligar**

 **Sneasel and Fennekin**

 **Honour and Lapras**

 **Smeargle and Electabuzz**

 **Breloom and Victorious**

 **Mudkip and Ducklett**

Genesect read all of these proudly. "Excuse me sir… but Mudkip is eliminated…" said Ducklett.

Genesect grinned. "So, we have our lucky camper! Everyone else can go grab their canoes!" The sound of 28 teenagers running for canoes was almost deafening, considering how it was mixed in with the sound of the river. When the campers had finally left, Genesect handed Ducklett a mop.

"Um… what is this for?" asked Ducklett.

"Glad you asked! It's for the bathroom." Said Genesect, pointing her to a very dirty stained tile building. Ducklett groaned, before clenching the mop.

OOO

As Chingling and Deerling pushed their canoe in, they noticed the ocean a little better. The water had a slight brown haze, deeply scaring Chingling.

"G-Germs!" screamed Chingling, collapsing into the canoe. Deerling was having doubts of her own as she was looking at the water.

She turned to Genesect. "Are you sure this is actually legal?" she asked fretfully, as the legendary nodded Ducklett off.

Genesect finally turned to her. "Yeah… sure. Definitely…" Deerling still looked doubtfully, but snapped out of it when Hawlucha pushed down the canoe as Snorunt watched him. Deerling growled. "Come on Chingling! We have to come in first!" she said angrily, once again pushing the boat.

OOO

" **GRR… I hate Hawlucha! He's a jerk to everyone! How didn't he get eliminated yesterday!?" asked Deerling, still mad at him.**

OOO

Decidueye and Luxio were the first pair to get their canoe on the water, both sloshing in the water. Decidueye quickly pulled herself up. However, instead of pulling Luxio up with her, she pushed him back on the shore, as she began to paddle away.

"Ooh, that's hard dude." Commented Genesect.

Bulbasaur, who was pushing his canoe with Magby replied, "How is he going to get to the end, though?" he asked, as Magby fell from exhaustion.

"I don't know. Good luck man." Said Genesect, patting Luxio on the back.

OOO

" **Man… Mewtwo is so screwed! Speaking of Mewtwo… I haven't seen him all day. I wonder where he is…" said Genesect.**

OOO

Kadabra pushed the heavy canoe as Kingdra apparently sung. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to help!" he said.

"Shut it. I'm trying to get the people of Atlantis to help us." Said Kingdra, actually being serious.

Electabuzz, who had got his and Smeargle's canoe into the water rolled his eyes. "That's probably one of the stupidest things I've ever heard you say."

An Alolamomola suddenly popped out of the water, surprising Kadabra. "Oh, Camille. What do you need, loyal master?" she asked.

Kingdra smiled at Electabuzz, before talking. "Could you please take me and my friend, um, Wally, down this ocean?"

Alolamomola nodded, before the canoe started speeding up drastically. Kadabra hopped in at the last second, as Kingdra grinned smugly at Electabuzz.

OOO

" **Never question the king." Said Kingdra.**

" **Stupid Kingdra, and Stupid Atlantis!" said Electabuzz, infuriated with everything.**

OOO

Scyther had gotten their canoe on the water. However unknown to him and Lurantis, there was a tiny scrap of paper in a waterproof case on the bottom of the canoe. It said "Secret Advantage". "Scyther… we're in the lead!" said Lurantis, apparently not knowing about Decidueye and Kingdra.

"Sweet!" said Scyther, crawling in. He landed on a hard piece of metal, which was sticking out. It had what seemed like claw marks on it.

"What is that?" asked Lurantis, rubbing her hand over it.

"How should I know?" asked Scyther, picking up an oar. Lurantis picked one up too, and they both started paddling.

OOO

" **Hm… well I'm gonna take a guess and say that the canoe company is stupid, but why would Genesect let kids use something like that?" asked Lurantis.**

OOO

Hawlucha finally shoved his canoe into the water, as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. Snorunt clapped before jumping in. Hawlucha collapsed clumsily in, shaking the boat slightly. "Uh… Hawlucha?" asked Snorunt.

Hawlucha didn't open his eyes. "Shut up and paddle…" he finally muttered.

Snorunt glanced at him, before picking up a paddle and trying with all of his strength to row. Snorunt accomplishes moving the boat into a rip-tide. "Uh-Oh…" he said, ducking under his seat.

OOO

" **Please tell me that Hawlucha isn't going to wake up…" prayed Snorunt, scared that Hawlucha was going to hurt him for getting their boat into a riptide.**

OOO

Treecko sat on the canoe, evidently snoozing. Charmander was pushing with all his force, but the canoe wouldn't budge. "Uh… Treecko, is there any way that you could help?" he asked, leaning on the canoe.

Treecko raised an eyebrow. "Nah… I think you've got it, curler."

Charmander glared at him. "If we lose, you are so going home."

Treecko snickered. "Will they eliminate me, or the guy who watches House of Five on Saturdays?"

Charmander rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'm not a jerk who's single."

Treecko opened one of his eyes. "It's not like you have a girlfriend either."

Charmander grinned. "How do you know?"

Treecko's eyes shot open. "Move over, dork." Said Treecko, throwing Charmander onto the canoe. Treecko started pushing the canoe, claiming that he was tougher then Charmander and that he deserved a girl more than him. Charmander grinned.

OOO

" **Treecko is single?! I had no idea that was going to work!" said Charmander, before erupting into laughter.**

 **Treecko glared at the camera, his cheeks red. "Being single doesn't mean that I'm not cool!"**

OOO

Shinx was pushing the canoe, as Purrloin watched Smeargle. "You know what… screw this!" said Shinx, dropping the canoe. Shinx sat down, and played his 3DS.

Purrloin noticed when the canoe stopped moving. "Shinx! Let's go!" No answer. Purrloin looked over the side of the canoe to see Shinx once again playing his 3DS. "SHINX! PUT THAT AWAY, AND FOCUS ON THE CHALLENGE!" Shinx shrugged, which made Purrloin shriek in anger. "Give me that!" she said, yanking the 3DS out of his hands. "YOUR COMPUTER PRIVILEGES HAVE BEEN DIMINISHED!" she yelled.

"Hey, that's my 3DS!" he said, diving for it. Purrloin held it out of his reach.

"PUSH!" she ordered. Shinx shrugged. Purrloin tossed him off the canoe, before jumping off herself to push it. Shinx scowled at her, then helped her push the canoe.

OOO

" **Shinx needs to do stuff! If we lose, he's going home… after I steal his 3DS." Said Purrloin, pulling it out.**

" **I can't believe I just got mugged of my 3DS! My mom is going to kill me…" muttered Shinx.**

OOO

Genesect was watching Ducklett clean, when Seviper and Murkrow walked up to him. "Excuse me, but we have a problem." Said Murkrow.

Genesect smiled at them. "Yes, what problems do you have?"

"Er… Seviper doesn't have arms, and my wings are molting." Said Murkrow.

Genesect still smiled. "Ok, I'll get Ducklett to do it. DUCKLETT!" he called.

Ducklett walked out of the bathroom, holding Electabuzz's toothbrush, which was covered in gunk. "What do you want?" she asked, dropping the toothbrush.

"Can you push their canoe?" asked Genesect, gesturing to Murkrow and Seviper.

"What?! Canoes are super heavy! And why would I break my back for them?!" asked Ducklett.

"Hm… maybe today we should have an instant elimination…" said Genesect.

Ducklett rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said, walking towards the beach.

As soon as Ducklett touched the boat, it set on fire. "What the- DUCKLETT?!" said Murkrow, running over to the flaming canoe.

Genesect whistled. "Well… tough luck. Come on Ducklett, the bathroom isn't done."

Ducklett groaned, then gave Murkrow and Seviper an apologetic shrug.

"We are so screwed…" said Murkrow as Seviper nodded in agreement.

OOO

" **How did Ducklett just set a boat on fire… I'm telling you, she's magic or some shit." Said Seviper.**

" **Well… I blame Ducklett if we lose this challenge… but we can't get rid of her yet…" said Murkrow, deep in thought.**

OOO

Bulbasaur had somehow managed to get his boat into the water. As Magby climbed in, Bulbasaur called to Luxio. "Luxio! Come with us!"

"Bulbasaur, that would be too much weight for our boat…" suggested Magby. But Luxio was already bounding over.

As Luxio jumped on, the 3 of them started rowing, but soon found they weren't going that fast… in fact they weren't moving at all. "See, I told you." Sighed Magby.

Suddenly, the canoe floor beneath Luxio broke, and he plunged into the water. "AAH! LUXIO!" screamed Bulbasaur, sticking his hand into the water, trying to grab his friend. ZAP! The water conducted the electricity from Luxio, and it zapped Bulbasaur.

Luxio finally gripped the side of the canoe, rocking it ever so slightly. Unfortunately, that was enough to tip Bulbasaur and Magby into the electrocuted water. Luckily, Magby was able to hang onto the side… but we can't say that Bulbasaur did the same. But if Bulbasaur could rewind, he would most likely just leave Luxio.

OOO

Ampharos and Gligar had both pushed the canoe in the water. As Ampharos jumped in, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Gligar.

"That we're the only sane people on this island… and we've been paired together! No one can beat us!" said Ampharos excitedly.

"Ok then…" said Gligar, apparently weirded-out by Ampharos.

As they began to row, Ampharos talked again. "You know what? I bet we should make an alliance!"

Gligar shrugged. "Er… I'll think about it."

OOO

" **Never in a million years would I make an alliance with Ampharos…" said Gligar, just cringing at the thought.**

OOO

Sneasel and Fennekin had also got their boat in the water, and were rowing at a steady pace… or more exact, Sneasel was. "Can you help? We could go faster!" said Sneasel.

Fennekin looked disgusted. "Like, do you know how much work rowing would be?"

Sneasel groaned. "Listen princess, you're not at home, where you get everything. We're in the wild now. Either tough up, or get out."

Fennekin scowled at him. "Whatever." Sneasel shrugged. Little did Sneasel know, Fennekin was deeply thinking about what he had said.

OOO

Honour and Lapras were rowing harshly. However, as a field of lily-pads appeared, Lapras dropped the oar. "Uh… Lapras. We need to keep rowing." Said Honour.

"Wait… we can't hurt nature!" said Lapras.

"But what about the challenge?!" pleaded Honour.

"Nature is more important."

"But if we lose, I just know that Victorious will try to vote me out!" said Honour.

"Nature is more important."

"GAHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Honour, lunging at Lapras.

OOO

Electabuzz and Smeargle were finally out in the water. Smeargle pulled out a map. "Ok, we need to turn l_"

"No one cares!" said Electabuzz.

Smeargle narrowed his eyes. "Well, SORRY. You seem like you know where we're going!"

"It's pretty easy. We just need to find the finish line." Said Electabuzz.

Smeargle folded the map, and said, almost mockingly, "Ok, lead the way."

Electabuzz grinned. "Don't worry… we'll get there…"

Smeargle's eyes shot open. "Wait… what do you mean by th- AAAH!" Electabuzz had thrown Smeargle into the water. "I have to say, this is inhumane." Said Smeargle, as Electabuzz tied a rope to his foot.

"Shut up, and swim." Said Electabuzz, sitting back. Smeargle rolled his eyes, and started swimming.

OOO

" **I guess that Electabuzz promotes slavery of sharks… d***." Said Smeargle.**

OOO

Breloom and Victorious had also gotten their boat in the water, and were heading out at a mild pace.

Breloom suddenly dropped her oar, and groaned in pain, clutching her arm. "Come on Breloom! We need to get there before Honour!"

"Ugh… I think I broke my arm!" said Breloom, rubbing it.

"Wouldn't you be screaming in agony then?" asked Victorious.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! AHHHHHH!" screamed Breloom, collapsing in the canoe. Victorious sighed, before rowing again.

OOO

The camera panned back to Genesect, who was sipping a lemonade on the beach. He laughed as he saw the camera. "Before I tell you guys more about the challenge, I'd like to mention that everyone here is under 20 years old… and I am super surprised that we haven't gotten sued yet! Anyway, this challenge is based off trust a bit… I don't think Honour listened when his mother most likely told him not to take things from strangers... or anyone else that ate something. The twist for this challenge is that the food that everyone ate contains poison! If they don't find a Pecha berry soon…" Genesect pretended to slit his throat. "They'll die… or just turn purple. But the ratings will be higher if they just die." Said Genesect.

"Isn't that illegal?!" asked Ducklett, popping out from the bathroom.

"It's also illegal to put bombs in bathroom stalls! But I told the interns to take them out!" said Genesect. Ducklett narrowed her eyes, then went back into the bathroom. "At least I told Mewtwo to…" said Genesect with an evil smile. Ducklett's screaming is heard as a toilet exploded.

OOO

Chingling and Deerling had collided with Shinx and Purrloin, really annoying each-other. "Look what you've done! Our boats are sinking!" said Deerling.

"Us?! You did it! Pay attention!" said Purrloin.

"Guys…" said Chingling, pointing to an island up ahead. Lightning seemed to strike as the 4 looked at an island, that only contained a gaping cave, that seemed like something out of a horror film.

"You know what… as long as our boats are still afloat, there's no reason to go to the land." Said Purrloin. "Right Shinx?" asked Purrloin, nudging the electric type. Shinx was staring off into space, drooling on his shoulder. Purrloin cringed a bit. "Alrighty then… anyway, we're not stopping."

Suddenly, a large rushing sound was heard coming from the water. "Er… what was that?" asked Deerling.

Purrloin glanced into the water to see a Gyarados speeding towards their boat. "Holy S***! ABANDON SHIP!" she screamed, diving off. Chingling and Deerling glanced nervously at each other, before jumping off as well. The trio watched as the Gyarados leapt out of the water, and ate the boats- with Shinx.

"Well… that was tragic." Said Deerling, as the Gyarados slowly crept back into the water. As the 3 waded to shore, they heard a high-pitched screaming. The Gyarados had threw up Shinx, and he was speeding at record speed towards the cave. The 3 cringed as he landed face-first at the bottom of the cave.

"So now what?" asked Chingling, gaping at the size of the deep cave. He noticed that both Deerling and Purrloin were looking at him. "No… that's not happening." Said Chingling.

"Come on, Chingling! You're the only person who can fly with your weird bell wire things! We need to save Shinx!" pleaded Purrloin.

Chingling groaned. He turned to Deerling. "Why do you care? You don't even know Shinx."

Deerling shrugged. "I don't. I just want to get off this island… and I have a feeling that the writer is running out of ideas of my character by now."

Chingling shrugged as well. "Fair enough. Purrloin… if I do this, you owe me 20$... which I'll gladly take now… considering you stole my wallet yesterday."

Purrloin sighed, then pulled out Chinglings wallet. She hesitantly gave him a 20, then tucked the wallet back in her pocket. "I swear, you better find that idiot." She said.

Chingling sighed as well. "I hope too…"

OOO

" **And this is what happens when you seclude Shinx's 3DS from him for about 10 minutes. So, Shinx is a loser. It's pretty clear at this point. It's also clear that it's his time to go." Said Purrloin.**

OOO

Decidueye rowed slowly, tired out by the mass of rowing she had done a few minutes ago. As she rowed, she noticed Kingdra and Kadabra behind her, riding an Alolamola. "Hey guys. Can I take a lift?" she asked, flashing them both a smile.

Kadabra snickered. "I don't know. I mean… I'm pretty sure at this point… you were trying to make us lose last challenge." Decidueye frowned.

"That was the past." Said Decidueye, blatantly annoyed.

"What's to stop you from botching the challenge again?" asked Kingdra.

"I mean besides the fact that we want our team to win_"

"I don't think there really is much, Kingdra. Let's just leave." Said Kadabra.

"Ok, let's go." Said Kingdra, as the Alolamola started swimming again. Kingdra flipped Decidueye off as they left.

"Heh… you're right… what is to stop me?" asked Decidueye to herself as she slipped a paralysis dart into her bow. "Say good-night Kadabra…" she said as she aimed the arrow at his neck.

OOO

As Hawlucha slumbered, Snorunt paddled hard against the unforgiving water. By the time, he had rowed about 60 strokes, he was worn out. "Hawlucha- think you could take over for a while?" asked Snorunt, panting.

Hawlucha snickered. "Why… are you worn out? Wimp. Get back to rowing."

Snorunt tried to pick the oar back up, but his sore arm could barely move. "Hawlucha… I don't think I can do anymore."

Hawlucha slowly sat up. "Either row, or I'll toss you off the boat." Said Hawlucha with a cheery smile.

Snorunt winced. "F-Fine."

"Good." Said Hawlucha, laying back down.

Snorunt grinned. He slowly raised both his arms, sending a sharp electric shock into Hawlucha. "You forgot one thing-pal- I'm a wizard b****. NOW ROW!"

Hawlucha silently picked up an oar. Snorunt smiled triumphantly. Suddenly, Hawlucha spun around and whacked Snorunt off the boat. "As if I would ever take orders from a midget." Hawlucha grinned as he dipped the oar into the water. "Hey, look! I'm rowing!" Hawlucha said as Snorunt's head slowly bobbed below the water.

OOO

" **Ah… Stupid Snorunt. The only reason I didn't do that at the beginning was because I didn't really want to row. But, whatever." Said Hawlucha.**

OOO

Charmander and Treecko had met up with Electabuzz and Smeargle. More as, Treecko rowed the blind Charmander around, until they crashed into them. "Hey, Charmander! What's up?" asked Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz? Oh, hi. Treecko is rowing for me!" Said Charmander, fumbling around.

"Oh, Smeargle is helping me as well. Wait one second…" Electabuzz turned around to Smeargle, and pulled out a whip. He waved it violently in the air, yelling "MUSH! MUSH!"

Smeargle raised his head, over the water, which was covered in different kind of algae's. "A WHIP?! THIS IS INHUMANE!" screamed Smeargle, before he sunk back into the water.

"Cool. Treecko is being nice, because he doesn't have a girlfriend!" said Charmander.

"Oh, shut up." Mumbled Treecko.

However, all 3 of them looked up as a giant wave formed in front of them. "HOLY SH**! A TSUNAMI!" screamed Electabuzz, jumping off. The wave destroyed both their boats, disqualifying them from the challenge.

OOO

Genesect was standing on the beach. "Yeah… maybe I should've been clearer with the challenge. If the boat is destroyed, you're out of the challenge. So that leaves Decidueye, Kadabra, Kingdra, Scyther, Lurantis, Snorunt, Hawlucha, Ampharos, Gligar, Sneasel, Fennekin, Honour, Lapras, Breloom, and Victorious. Only 15 more teens left in this challenge."

The camera panned to Murkrow, Seviper, Luxio, Magby, and Bulbasaur, who were sitting on the cafeteria steps, watching Ducklett run around with fire in her feathers. "Ah… the joys of not having a challenge." Said Bulbasaur.

Magby nodded. "Yeah- my 4th worst fear is drowning. That's behind sharks, spiders, and darkness."

Genesect walked up to them. "Actually, you guys do have a challenge!" Genesect handed them a paper.

 _The Twist-_

 _Hello, people who failed challenge 2! This is supposed to be announced at the top 20… but it's not like you guys are really doing anything. Anyway, for the top 12, you must collect a special pass. There are only 12 hidden around the island. However, even if you find this pass, you still can be eliminated. Anyway, if you make it to the top 12, and you don't have a pass? Well… to put it simply: Too bad. You're eliminated. Happy Searching!_

The 5 instantly split up, searching for that slip. Not Seviper however. He was searching for something else.

"Come on… where is that stupid book?!" said Seviper, after he had dug out his 30th hole.

OOO

" **GODDAMMIT! I think I lost the key to life book!" said Seviper, taking all of his energy not to burst out crying.**

OOO

Scyther and Lurantis had sailed upon some rough seas. In fact, they had sailed right into a whirlpool, which was spinning crazily. "JESUS! HELP! SOMEONE!" screamed Lurantis as she held onto the sides of the canoe.

Even Scyther was scared, his hands shaking. "HELLP!" he screamed, waving the oar in the air.

Not too far away, Gligar spotted Scyther waving the oar. "Ampharos! Scyther and Lurantis need our help!" she said.

Ampharos groaned. "Do we really need to help Scyther?" Gligar gave her a concerning look. Ampharos groaned for a second time. "Fine!" she said, starting to row.

In a matter of minutes, Ampharos and Gligar were also in the whirlpool. "I KNEW WE SHOULD'NT HAVE HELPED SCYTHER!" screamed Ampharos, before she flew off of the boat.

The other 3 screamed as the tide ripped their boats apart, eliminating them from the challenge. However, the advantage from the boat fell into the water, where it floated for a second, then slowly fell below the surface.

OOO

The camera panned to an eerily black scene… however, a very creepy piano song was playing extremely faintly. It seemed to be Lavender Town… but it was almost indistinguishable under the sound of low moaning… almost as if someone-or something- was in pain. As the camera slowly focused, it came apparent that the image that the camera was on was a small patch of tar. Everything was dark around it… like it was in a cave. However, there wasn't any rock formations or anything near it… the floor below it seemed to be concrete. The moaning seemed to grow louder, as the tar bubbled wildly. The camera suddenly cut, before showing again. The camera displayed a figure in front of the camera. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" came a shrill voice, before the camera cut off for a final time.

OOO

"OW!" screamed Honour, clenching his stomach.

"Look! Karma! That's what happens when you try to hurt mother-nature!" said Lapras.

"Oh, shut up! I think I'm poisoned!" said Honour.

"If you're poisoned, we have to get you to a pokemon center." Said Lapras calmly.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE THERES A POKEMON CENTER IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIVER?! WE NEED A PECHA BERRY- Look, there's a tree of them right there!" said Honour, lunging over the side of the boat.

Lapras slapped his hand away. "Stop it! Nature doesn't need to be harmed because of 'poison'. Deal with it."

Honour's face was kind of turning purple. "Is plucking one berry really gonna hurt the nature that much? It's either that, or death. What's more important?"

Lapras laughed. "Obviously, Nature! The only berries we should eat are the ones that fall off the trees. Those are the ones that want to be eaten."

Honour screamed in anger, and dived at Lapras, only to break the boat, eliminating both of them from the challenge.

OOO

 **9 LEFT IN THE CHALLENGE… 0/9 made it to the finish so far…**

As Sneasel and Fennekin rowed, they neglected the fact that this river was full of hazardous water-type pokemon, such as… oh, I don't know. FREAKIN' GYARADOS'S! Suddenly, they heard growling. "Is that your stomach?" whispered Sneasel.

"That's cliché- and no." said Fennekin.

"Oh… must've just been the waves- or my stomach." Said Sneasel. Fennekin rolled her eyes. Those poor, poor, fools. Suddenly, a giant Gyarados jumped out of the water, not only taking down the boat, but taking down Sneasel as well. This eliminated both of them from the challenge.

"SNEASEL!" screamed Fennekin, swimming lightly.

The Gyarados swam back up, Sneasel struggling to escape its giant jaws.

"HELP!" screamed Sneasel, flailing wildly. The Gyarados slowly swam back down.

WHACK! WHACK! "Let go of my friend!" screamed Fennekin, whacking it wildly. The Gyarados released Sneasel, and began to chase Fennekin.

"Quick! To the shore!" said Sneasel. The 2 of them luckily made it. "So… did I do a good job of adjusting to the wild?"

OOO

" **Er… that was a surprise." Said Sneasel, still a bit shaken up.**

OOO

 **7 LEFT IN THE CHALLENGE… 0/7 are currently finished.**

"SHINX! Ew… cave water…" Chingling slowly crept through the dark cave, with no light or anything to guide him. As the bell pokemon walked, he began to get a sickening feeling that someone- or something- was watching him.

"C-Chingling? H-Help- I'm scared…" moaned Shinx, invisible to Chingling.

"Shinx? Where are you!" asked Chingling, worriedly.

"Oh Chingling… he's in a better place now…" came a quiet voice.

"Soon you will too…" come another quiet voice.

"Join us Chingling…" came a third voice.

"Join us…" moaned several voices.

"NOOO!" screamed Chingling, running frantically.

Chingling smashed into Shinx, who was unconscious. "Huh? Chingling? Where am I?"

Chingling blinked. "I don't know what this place is… but I'm getting the f*** out. Come on Shinx." Said Chingling.

When the two reached the surface, Shinx was making random movements with his fingers. "Ok… this kid needs his 3DS." Said Deerling.

Purrloin groaned. "I was gonna sell it on EBay. Fine…" she said, handing Shinx the console.

"Let's get back to the campground." Said Deerling.

OOO

" **Hm… Shinx was unconscious? THEN WHO WAS SPEAKING TO ME?!" said Chingling, worrying tremendously.**

OOO

Kadabra fell on top of Kingdra, making him steer the boat out of control. He crashed into a few rocks, amusing Decidueye. "LOSERS!" she yelled to Kingdra as her boat passed his.

However, Decidueye didn't notice a large waterfall coming up ahead. "WHAT THE- NOO!" she screamed as her boat slowly inched towards it.

Luckily, the boat got caught on a few rocks before it took the giant plunge. Decidueye sighed in relief. "Hey, Loser!" said Kingdra, kicking a rock over with his tail.

The rock hit the back of the canoe, sending it plummeting down the waterfall. "YOU BASTARDD!" screamed Decidueye as she plummeted.

OOO

 **4 LEFT.**

Mewtwo was waiting casually at the end, playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire on his phone. "Hey!" said Hawlucha, setting down his canoe.

"Oh. This kid. The one that everyone hates. Beautiful. Our ratings will skyrocket now, you s_"

"JUST TELL ME THAT I WON!" said Hawlucha.

"Jeez. Fine, Team Genesect wins- mostly because Hawlucha was the only one who crossed the finish line in 2 hours." Said Mewtwo. He teleported everyone to the campground.

OOO

"Well! How did everyone like the chall_"

"GIVE ME A FREAKIN BERRY ALREADY!" screamed Honour, his entire body purple.

"Ok, Mewtwo, help this little girl." Said Genesect, waving Mewtwo off. "Anyway, Team Genesect won! So basically, none of you are gonna get any more screen time! However, Team Mewtwo has lost! You have to vote someone off, leaving only 28 competitors on this island."

OOO

Chingling was sitting with Shinx and Magby. "Dude… that cave had people in it! I could hear them talking!" said Chingling.

"Hm… I swear I saw some figure down there…" said Shinx thoughtfully.

"AAHH! That's scary! I-I want to go home!" wailed Magby.

"Are you suggesting_"

"Yes… just eliminate me! I'm voting for myself anyway. It's too scary here." Said Magby.

Chingling sighed. "Ok… we'll see if we can help."

OOO

"Tonight's vote is obvious. Shinx needs to go." Said Purrloin, to Smeargle, Snorunt, Seviper, and both Basculins.

"Why would we do that? He seems, uh… moderately sane. No offense to you guys." Said Smeargle.

"Well, for one thing, he can't go 10 minutes without his 3DS. He should just go home and play it, not stay here dragging our team down along with him." Said Purrloin.

"You have a good point… but maybe we could use the 3DS to our advantage, such as manipulation." Suggested Victorious.

"That's a little harsh!" said Seviper. The 5 of them glanced at him. "I mean, that wouldn't work because he sucks too much… plus he has about 6 3DS's."

"Ok… so its decided. We only need 2 more people." Said Purrloin, smiling deviously.

OOO

 **ELIMINATION CEREMONY- 14 MARSHMALLOWS**

"Greetings Team Mewtwo. Welcome to your first elimination. So, here are the rules. You have to vote the player of your choice out, privately in the confessional. Ok, start voting- I've ran out of useful things to say." Said Genesect.

" **Sorry Shinx, but it's your time." Said Purrloin, before putting her vote in the ballot.**

" **Magby… I hope you know what you're doing." Sighed Chingling.**

"Ok, the first 3 marshmallows go to: Seviper, Honour, and Smeargle."

"The next 3 are for Chingling, Purrloin, and Victorious."

"Luxio, Bulbasaur, and Sneasel."

"Snorunt, Gligar, and Fennekin."

"Ok, the next one is for Lurantis. Magby and Shinx, you have both received votes. The last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Magby. Shinx, you have been eliminated."

Shinx, who was playing his 3DS, looked up. "What's happening?" he said zanily. In the next seconds, he was being dragged into the confessional.

" **Man… being out 2** **nd** **really sucks. But its Ok. I had fun, I met people." Said Shinx.**

" **Honestly, I'm rooting for Purrloin, even though she voted me out. She seems really smart!" said Shinx, smiling.**

The ambulance whirred as it went away. "Ok, that's another contestant down! Who will get out next? Who will win? Who will evolve? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Island!"

 **A/N:**

 **Shinx was really a generic version of me. I love video games, and would probably be in his shoes over there.**

 **Anyway, here are the questions that everyone really wants to know:**

 _What's up with the tar pits?_

 _Why is there a Nihilego randomly?_

 _What is up with Seviper's weird journal?_

 _When will the pizza be ready?_

 **The answers won't be revealed for a while.**

 _Shinx Fun Fact: Shinx is one of the best Pokemon players in the world, coming second to SloppyJoe142 in the final match._

 **Also, do the poll on my account! And please PM me an intro.**

 **\- Hyena :3**


End file.
